Us Against The World
by Arisa Hosho
Summary: NCT JaeYong pairing! Antara Taeyong yang kaku dan pemarah diadu dengan Jaehyun yang lembut dan manis. [FINISHED] "Perjuangan kita meyakinkan dunia sama sekali belum selesai, Jae-ah,"/ "Sama sekali belum."/ #JaeYong #BLstory #OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Us Against The World**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

Tidak ada yang lebih mendebarkan hati ketika jalan hidup menuntunku tepat ke sebuah mimpi. Hanya saja, ini bukan impianku. Sensasi-sensasi kejutan yang datang bertubi-tubi setelah aku menekuni bidang ini lebih dalam. Kesempatan untuk merasa istimewa, dikagumi sekaligus mengagumi, dan bersinar sebagai idola. Segalanya terasa kosong dan tidak berarti. Hingga pertemuanku denganmu mengubah segala nilai pandang dalam hidupku. Kau ini siapa? Kau memaksaku masuk ke dalam duniamu, dan seenaknya mengulurkan tanganmu…untuk ikut denganmu. Sungguh, kau pikir kau ini siapa?

 **Chapter 1: Don't Make Me So Worry from the Start**

Malam telah lama jatuh meninggalkan matahari, tapi tidak menyisakan bintang atau bulan untuk aku pandangi. Hanya hitam pekat yang begitu kontras dengan sinar lampu kota di bawahnya. Mataku menerawang jauh ke ufuk tanpa arah. Bahkan dengan kesibukannya, kota metropolitan ini hanya terlihat sebagai titik-titik cahaya yang tenang di malam hari. Suara semilir angin lirih menerbangkan helai demi helai rambutku, membuat kedua kelopak mataku menutup dengan sendirinya.

"Jae, sudah aku bilang jangan duduk di atas jendela begitu. Bahaya." Sebuah suara memecah keheningan dalam pikiranku. Mataku kembali terbuka dan menuju ke sumber suara yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin hampir setinggi badannya. Bibirku menyimpul sebuah senyum tipis melihat sosoknya yang rupawan.

"Kau sudah mau tampil, _Hyung_?" Aku menatapnya dari kejauhan. Badannya yang gagah, lengannya yang sigap, kakinya yang tegap, wajahnya yang tampan. Aku memang sudah terlalu sering melihat semua itu, tetapi tidak pernah berhenti membuatku berdecak kagum.

"Yah...begitulah, semuanya sudah bersiap tinggal aku sendiri. Ck, kenapa aku harus diberi kostum berdasi begini?!" Ia menggerutu sendiri, masih di depan cermin membentuk dasinya. Taeyong-hyung...menguruskan badannya lagi?

Taeyong- _hyung_ , Ten- _hyung_ , Hansol- _hyung_ , Yuta- _hyung_ , Winwin, dan Doyoung- _hyung_ tergabung dalam sub-unit NCT lain, NCT Dash, yang memulai debutnya tiga bulan lalu. Minggu ini menjadi promosi akhir dari grupnya dan sedang menanti salah satu hasil acara _music program_ mengenai kemenangannya. Dengan kata lain, minggu ini menjadi minggu tersibuk dari rangkaian promosi unitnya.

Hal ini berbanding terbalik dengan sub-unit NCT yang aku pimpin dan baru saja melakukan _debut stage_. Taeyong- _hyung_ baru saja menyelesaikan _radio show_ dan membuat tampilannya ditunda hingga jam 9 malam. Karena tidak ada _schedule_ lain, aku meminta kepada manajer kami untuk menemani Taeyong- _hyung_ tampil dan sekalian pulang bersama dengan member NCT lain yang Taeyong-hyung pimpin.

Aktivitas yang terpisah membuat kami jarang bertemu, oleh karenanya aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan apabila kami kebetulan berada di acara yang sama. Ah, aku merindukan saat aku beraktivitas di NCT U atau NCT 127, di mana kami terus-menerus bersama sepanjang waktu.

"Ini benar-benar konyol!" Taeyong- _hyung_ masih berjibaku dengan dasi merah bergaris hitamnya, meninggalkan keluhan ringan dari nafasku. Aku turun dari jendela berjalan perlahan menuju ke tempat ia berdiri dengan kesal.

"Sini berikan padaku." Aku berdiri dibelakangnya menepuk pelan bahunya, membuat badannya kini beradu denganku. Aku diuntungkan dengan tingginya yang tidak melebihi tinggiku, membuatku lebih leluasa mencuri pandang ke wajah tirusnya. Aku tertawa kecil sembari menggerakkan tanganku membentuk dasinya.

"Apa?" Ia mengernyitkan dahi seketika, merasa terintimidasi dengan tawaku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala masih dengan senyum,"Hanya tidak menyangka, kalau si _Dancing Machine_ Lee Taeyong Yang Hebat juga punya kelemahan." Aku menjawab ringan, kontras dengan nada tingginya setelah itu.

"Diam. Kau ini berani sekali mengejek _hyung_ -mu. Jangan pikir tinggi badanmu itu bisa membuatmu bicara seenaknya!" Alisnya membentuk garis-garis kekesalan, itu hanya membuatnya semakin menggemaskan aku tidak kuasa menahan tawa.

"Hei!" Ia berteriak kecil sambil mendongakkan wajahnya. Tangannya membentuk kepalan kecil yang hampir ia tujukan ke wajahku.

"Sudah selesai, _hyung_." Aku menepuk dadanya pelan sambil merapikan baju yang dikenakannya. Kedua tanganku berjalan di pundaknya yang bidang, kemudian turun dan berlabuh di pinggangnya.

Aku menghela nafas pelan,"Taeyong- _hyung_...apa kau melakukan diet lagi?" Aku bertanya takut-takut. Taeyong- _hyung_ paling benci jika ada yang terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia hanya menatapku sebentar sebelum menyingkirkan tanganku dari pinggangnya. Ia berbalik memunggungiku dan memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah cermin, merapikan dasi yang aku bentuk.

"Tidak. Hanya perasaanmu saja." Ia berkata dingin. Sudah aku duga sikapnya akan begini. Aku hanya bisa memandang punggungnya dengan tatapan kosong. _Meskipun kau berkata begitu, kau tetap tidak bisa menyembunyikan matamu yang tertutup ketika berbohong. Meskipun kau berkata begitu, kau tetap tidak bisa menyuruhku untuk tidak khawatir setiap kali warna hitam melingkar di bawah matamu. Meskipun kau berkata begitu, kau sendiri yang dari awal tidak pernah berhenti untuk membuatku tidak khawatir._

Tanpa aku sadari, tubuhku menemukan jalannya sendiri untuk memeluknya dari belakang. Aku lingkarkan tanganku di sekitar perutnya yang memang lebih kecil dari biasanya. Teriakan Taeyong- _hyung_ yang terkejut, tubuhnya yang meronta meminta lepas dariku, membuatku semakin mengeratkan dekapanku ke seluruh tubuhnya. Aku menelan semua kata-kata yang mungkin akan membuatnya marah karena mengkhawatirkannya, dan hanya bisa membenamkan wajahku di pundaknya.

Salah satu tanganku bergerak ke atas untuk mendekap dadanya. Kesunyian yang aku teriakkan dari pikiranku membuat Taeyong- _hyung_ berhenti dan menatap kami dari cermin. Inilah yang biasa aku lakukan ketika aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk melarangnya menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Hanya diam dan tubuh kami yang saling berdekatan satu sama lain adalah perantara kalimat kekhawatiranku.

"Jae, aku harus tampil." Suara datarnya kembali memecah keheningan dalam pikiranku. Aku tersentak dan melepas dekapanku.

"Oh...ya...tentu, maaf, _hyung_." Aku memandanginya dari cermin di mana ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik rambutnya. Tak lama kemudian ia berbalik, berjalan melewatiku yang masih memandang cermin. Sekali lagi aku hanya diberi punggungnya untuk kutatap. Aku membulatkan telapak tanganku dan berbalik ke arahnya. "Er... _hyung_!"

* * *

Taeyong tampak terkejut dengan panggilan lantang yang dilontarkan dari mulut Jaehyun. Ia hanya membelokkan wajahnya dan memandangi kekasihnya dari balik bahunya.

Dengan senyum terakhir yang Jaehyun buat sebaik mungkin, ia berujar,"Panggungnya agak licin, tolong berhati-hati." Taeyong hanya bisa tertegun pelan dengan kalimat hangat yang kekasihnya tujukan untuknya. Ia segera meluruskan wajahnya ke depan dan hanya melambaikan salah satu tangannya sambil berlalu meninggalkannya.

Jaehyun merasa lega dan sebuah senyum kecil tersemat di bibirnya. Meskipun ia menahan kalimat sebenarnya, Jaehyun beruntung karena kekasihnya tidak mengembalikan kata-katanya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Jaehyun kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa dan menutup pelan kedua matanya. Di balik dinding ruangan, iringan suara riuh mengantarnya untuk terlelap.

* * *

"Lho, Taeyong- _ah_ , kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?" Hansol yang muncul di depan pintu bertanya ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju panggung.

"Berisik! Bukan apa-apa!" Taeyong yang merasa panik, segera mengangkat kedua tangannya menutupi rona di pipi yang ia rasakan sejak meninggalkan ruangan di mana Jaehyun dan dirinya berada. Reaksinya seketika disambut tawa ringan dari member lain yang berjalan di belakangnya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Penasaran bagaimana mula NCT Dash terbentuk? Dan kira-kira apa nama unit NCT yang Jaehyun pimpin, siapa juga para membernya? Tunggu kisah mereka selanjutnya!  
**

 **A/N: Selamat sore, salam kenal, saya rookie disini, dan otomatis cerita ini menjadi debut fic saya. Jujur saja saya menulis cerita ini setelah membaca cerita KUE dari Author jungjaeyong dengan pairing yang sama. Bagi pembaca yang belum tahu, saya berani highly recommended sang author. Cerita lain juga tidak kalah menariknya, jadi tunggu apa lagi! Mengenai alur di cerita ini, sengaja saya tidak ceritakan dari awal. Alur bisa saja membawa cerita ke flashback ataupun maju. Jadi, kalau terasa membingungkan, tolong review ya! Terima kasih.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Us Against The World**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: NCT DASH  
**

Tidak ada yang lebih membanggakan ketika Taeyong terpilih kembali untuk memimpin unit NCT yang akan memulai debut bulan depan. Jaehyun bahkan hampir menjatuhkan nampan dengan _ramyun_ hangat di atasnya ketika Ten menyebarkan berita ke seluruh kamar _dorm_ dengan mata berbinar-binar. Jaehyun tersenyum spontan kala member lain menyambutnya dengan meriah.

Di sisi lain, yang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya terduduk tenang di sudut sofa ruang rekreasi sambil mengistirahatkan dagu di tangannya. Telapak tangannya hampir memenuhi separuh bagian bawah wajahnya yang rupawan. Jaehyun melirik posenya yang demikian. Jaehyun tahu bahwa kekasihnya memang tidak suka menunjukkan ekspresinya, tetapi ia tahu betul jika ia juga turut senang atas antusias para adik-adik dan sahabatnya.

"Kau berhasil melakukannya lagi, Yongie!" Johnny melemparkan dirinya ke sofa sembari merangkul Taeyong dari sisi kanannya dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh.

"Ya, iyalah! Ini Taeyong yang kita bicarakan!" Hansol bergabung dengan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar dari sisi kirinya. Sukses. Mereka berdua berhasil membuat Taeyong _ngambek_.

"Ugh...Jhonny- _ssi_ dan Hansol- _hyung_ yang terhormat, bisa tolong singkirkan diri kalian masing-masing?" Taeyong berkata datar. Dingin? Sudah pasti.

"Aih, Taeyongie _makin_ lucu deh kalau cemberut begitu...," Jhonny semakin menjadi-jadi menggoda sahabat kesayangannya itu.

"Betul, betul! Taeyongie _tsundere explode_! Sudah pasti Yuta yang mengatakan itu. Demi apapun ia tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk ikut mem- _bully_ sahabatnya yang sedang 'disiksa' begitu.

"Hei, kalian ini! Mau aku lempar dari jendela satu-persatu?!." Erangan kesal Taeyong tampaknya membuat member lain tidak segan-segan untuk menepuk bahu atau punggungnya, mengusap-usap rambutnya, bahkan Jaemin mencolek pipinya dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya.

"Sudah jangan sentuh-sentuh!"

Taeyong menjadi bulan-bulanan para member, Jaehyun hanya tersenyum melihat semua itu. Tentu saja ia ingin segera merengkuhnya, mengecupnya atau sekedar mengucapkan selamat kepadanya. Namun, ia urungkan niatnya karena hubungan mereka masih menjadi rahasia diantara para member. Hanya Taeil dan Yuta yang duduk di meja makan menemaninya sambil terbahak-bahak yang tahu soal hubungan keduanya.

Jaehyun menikmati 'Bully Lee Taeyong Show' itu sambil menyeruput _ramyun_ -nya dengan lahap. Sesaat Jaehyun mengarahkan pandangannya kembali ke arahnya, mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dari kejauhan. Jaehyun bisa melihat raut wajah kesal Taeyong yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

" _Ya!_ Jung Jaehyun! Berani-beraninya kau makan sambil melihatku seperti acara _reality show_! Buatkan aku _ramyun_ juga!" Jaehyun hampir menyemburkan _ramyun_ -nya mendengar namanya diteriakkan dengan lantang.

"Ahaha...baik, baik, akan aku buatkan." Ia mengangkat diri dari meja makan dan segera melakukan permintaan sang kekasih. Taeyong terkadang tanpa sadar menunjukkan sikap manjanya di hadapan para member dan membuat Jaehyun sedikit tertegun. _Ia memang tidak pernah berhenti memberiku kejutan._

 _..._

Suasana _dorm_ sudah sunyi di malam yang hampir mencapai dini hari. Para member kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing bersiap terlelap sejenak sebagai bekal untuk memulai aktivitas di esok hari. Jaehyun menyandarkan tubuhnya di jendela kamar sambil membaca buku dan menikmati angin sepoi yang menyapu lembut wajahnya. Selang beberapa saat pintu kamar terbuka dan Taeyong masuk dengan handuk di kepalanya yang basah.

"Jae, jangan duduk di jendela begitu. Bahaya." Ia berujar pelan tapi tegas. Jaehyun hanya meringis mendengar tegurannya. Ia menakupkan buku yang ia baca, tetapi tidak memindahkan tubuhnya dari bibir jendela.

" _Hyung_ , sub-unit yang hyung pimpin apa namanya?"

"Hm...NCT Dash." Ia membalasnya dengan gumaman sembari mengecek ponselnya.

"Dash?" Dahi Jaehyun mengernyit penuh tanda tanya.

"Ya, Dash...kau tahulah, _english_ untuk lari kencang. Aku dengar _title track_ -nya berjudul _The Great Escape_. Sesuai namanya, grup akan dipenuhi irama lagu _up beat_."

"Tunggu, tunggu...jangan bilang konsep _music video_ -nya nanti lari-larian gak jelas?"

"Tidak tahu. Mungkin." Taeyong bisa mendengar cengingisan dari pria jendela. Walaupun ingin kesal, Taeyong terlalu fokus ponselnya hingga menghiraukan Jaehyun. Giliran Jaehyun yang kesal karena diacuhkan.

"Kapan _hyung_ akan _shooting music video_?" Jaehyun tidak tahan dihiraukan.

"Entahlah. Belum _screening_ dengan manajer-hyung." Taeyong lagi-lagi hanya menjawab datar. Jaehyun sudah mencapai batasnya. Si pria jendela akhirnya turun dan berjalan cepat menuju tempat tidur Taeyong di mana ia duduk. Taeyong tersentak mendapati kekasihnya sudah berada di sampingnya, meraih dagunya dengan cepat dan mengecup bibirnya.

Tentu saja Taeyong marah. "Kau mau aku tonjok pakai tangan atau...," sebelum Taeyong sempat melanjutkan, Jaehyun sudah melancarkan serangannya yang kedua. Ia mendaratkan bibirnya cepat di atas bibir Taeyong. Taeyong lagi-lagi mengelak. Ia menoyor wajah Jaehyun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Cukup! Akhir-akhir ini kau jadi semakin kurang ajar, Jae!" Taeyong mendengus kesal, meninggalkan helaan nafas panjang dari mulut Jaehyun. Jaehyun ingin mengutarakan _"Kalau begitu jangan mengacuhkanku, Hyung."_ Namun, ia urungkan kalimat itu karena ia terlalu sayang kepada Taeyong dan tidak ingin membuatnya lebih marah. Ia memang selalu mengalah pada kekasih yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Jaehyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur Taeyong dan memandangi langit-langit kamar. Tiba-tiba Jaehyun mendengar helaan nafas panjang. Seketika ia menegakkan badannya dan membenarkan posisinya duduk di samping Taeyong. Ekspresi kekasihnya berubah menjadi serius seketika. _Apa aku berlebihan?_

"Taeyong- _hyung_ , ada apa?" Nadanya gusar melihat Taeyong yang menerawang ruangan dengan tatapan yang hampir kosong. Taeyong menghela nafas kembali, lebih parau dari sebelumnya.

"Unit ini...mungkin unit ini bisa meraih trofi untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi, apa aku bisa?" Kalimatnya lirih seperti bisikan, jelas ia sedang gelisah. Mata Jaehyun sedikit terbelalak karena ternyata Taeyong memikirkan hal lain. Jaehyun ikut menerawang.

Memang, tanggung jawab sebagai _leader_ tidak mudah. Ia mengemban tugas bersama para membernya untuk tampil di setiap acara panggung dan _music program_ sebaik mungkin. Ia juga yang menjadi perantara antara grup dan artis senior ketika ingin meminta saran atau nasihat. Ia pula yang menjadi pembicara utama ketika mendapat kesempatan diundang ke acara _reality show_. Jaehyun sudah hafal dengan itu semua mengingat Taeyong yang telah dua kali memimpinnya dalam sub-unit NCT.

Jaehyun beranjak dari posisinya duduk dan berdiri di hadapan kekasihnya. Kedua tangannya mendarat di kepalanya di mana handuk yang ia kenakan masih bersandar. Ia biarkan tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap lembut mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih setengah basah. Taeyong sempat mengelak, tetapi tangan Jaehyun enggan melepaskan diri dari kepala kecilnya. Sempat ada jeda sepi setelah itu, wajahnya masih tertunduk. Jaehyun menghela nafas sejenak.

 **... Jaehyun POV ...**

"Taeyong- _hyung_ akan baik-baik saja," ujarku lembut,"jika _hyung_ ingin menang, utarakan sejujurnya pada member." Aku memendekkan tubuhku untuk berlutut di hadapannya, mata kami beradu sejajar. "Para member pasti akan menampilkan yang terbaik dengan segenap kemampuan mereka."

Salah satu tanganku meraih tangannya, sementara tangan yang lain masih tidak beranjak dari kepalanya. Ibu jariku mengelus lembut punggung tangannya sementara mataku mencari sinar yang biasa Taeyong- _hyung_ pancarkan. Namun, mata hitamnya seolah berawan menutupi sinar di bola matanya.

Aku bawa dahinya untuk menyentuh dahiku. Bibirku membentuk senyum lebar di depannya.

"Omong-omong, selamat untuk debut unit-nya, _hyung_." Bibirku mengucap di depan bibirnya. Tidak lama kemudian sebuah garis terbentuk di bibirnya. Akhirnya ia tersenyum juga, meski tipis saja. Ragu-ragu aku meraih dagunya, ia tidak mengelak. Aku menyapu lembut ujung bibirnya sebelum membawanya lebih dekat dengan bibirku. Aku mengecupnya perlahan, dan lama. Kuraih tengkuknya dan ciuman kami semakin—

"Achu!" Sebelum ciuman kami semakin dalam, Taeyong-hyung sudah mendahului dengan bersin yang tidak bisa ia tahan.

"JUNG JAEHYUN BODOH! CEPAT TUTUP JENDELA SIALMU ITU!" Ia melempar bantal tepat di wajahku. Dan mengusirku dari tempat tidurnya. Malam berakhir dengan kemarahan Taeyong- _hyung_ padaku.

 **To be Continued**

 **Up next: Berhasilkah NCT Dash meraih trofinya? Bagaimana reaksi Jaehyun yang terpilih untuk menjadi leader di grup NCT yang baru? Ikuti terus ya!**

 **A/N: Selamat pagiii...berkat review dan traffic view yang tinggi gak sabar pengen cepet2 upload hihihi :3 sebenarnya chapter ini udah aku buat tempo hari, tp jujur ga confident krn kalimatnya yang terlalu baku, aku baca ulang ternyata sumpah asli boring hahaha... btw, maaf kalau di chapter 1 terlalu baku atau bahasanya terlalu formal, gara2 baca bukunya Dee Lestari ditambah karakter Jaehyun yang aku buat melankolis, manis dan sejenisnya jadi kebawa deh...semoga di chapter ini ada perubahan sedikit dgn bahasa yg easy going agar para pembaca terhormat menikmatinya...special thanks to,** shintalang, nabillasella, restiana, Hime Taeyong, SJMK95, peachpetals, tidak terkecuali untuk yang sudah nge-favs dan follow **untuk semangatnya tetep lanjutin fic ini...benar-benar terimaa kasih sekaliii...big hugs and kisses: * :* :* mwah mwah xD PS. tolong reviewnya yaa :* :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Us Against The World**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: NCT J  
**

Dua minggu berlalu sejak NCT Dash resmi memulai debutnya. Mereka berhasil meraih posisi dua di salah satu _music program_ pada minggu pertama dan kedua. Taeyong dan kawan-kawan berharap semoga di minggu ketiga, mereka bisa meraih posisi satu di acara _music program_ tersebut.

Sehari setelah resmi debut, NCT Dash bekerja keras menampilkan _entertainment skill_ mereka di _Weekly Idol_. Ini adalah kesempatan mereka menunjukkan kepada para fans bahwa mereka juga mempunyai kemampuan untuk terjun di bidang _entertainment_. Acara baru akan _airing_ dua minggu setelah _recording_. Mereka berharap apa yang mereka tunjukkan di _Weekly Idol_ bisa menjadi _booster_ kepada para fans untuk lebih mengakui mereka serta membantu untuk meraih trofi pertama mereka di minggu ketiga.

Lima hari sebelum pengumuman pemenang, semua member NCT diundang untuk ikut SM TOWN yang diadakan di Bangkok, Thailand. Semua member tentu merasa senang karena sebagian dari mereka memang sudah debut. Bagi yang belum pun, PD SM TOWN sudah menyiapkan slot khusus untuk menampilkan kemampuan _dance_ mereka. Acara SM TOWN tentunya sudah direncanakan secara matang satu sampai dua bulan sebelumnya. Koreografer pun sudah mereka makan bulat-bulat.

Saat ini mereka sedang di _meeting room_ agensi bersama para PD yang bertanggung jawab atas NCT mendiskusikan gladi bersih yang diadakan besok dan lusa. Urutan tampil, konsep panggung, penampilan kolaborasi, mereka semua terlihat hikmat mendengarkan arahan dari sang PD.

Bersama di ruang itu terdapat _manager_ NCT, _coach choreographer_ dan _Supervisor Idol_ dari agensi. Para member sebelumnya saling berpandangan. _Supervisor Idol_ biasanya hanya akan datang ketika ia mengumumkan akan dibentuknya sub-unit baru. Napas mereka terkadang tertahan menebak apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Baiklah, saya rasa itu cukup. Setelah ini, mohon kerja sama dari para member NCT untuk memberikan tampilan sebaik mungkin." Sang _Head_ PD tersenyum yang disambut dengan kata "Baik" yang penuh semangat dari para member.

" _Sweet_. Itu menjadi penutup dari _meeting_ kali ini. Kami permisi." Para PD berdiri diikuti para member kemudian membungkuk hampir bersamaan sambil mengucapkan terima kasih. Giliran _manager_ mereka yang angkat bicara.

"Anak-anak, tolong tetap di ruangan. _Supervisor_ - _hyungnim_ mau bicara."

Para member duduk kembali. Helaan napas panjang terdengar di sana-sini. Momen yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang juga.

"Sebelumnya, seperti biasa saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua member NCT yang selalu bekerja keras dan berdedikasi dalam grup ini. Penampilan NCT Dash benar-benar memukau di _music video_ maupun _live_. Saya berharap besar kalian benar-benar bisa membawa pulang piala kalian beberapa hari ke depan." Semua member tidak hanya NCT Dash saja menganggukkan kepala mengaminkan harapan sang _supervisor_.

"Nah, para eselon di SM juga berharap kalian bisa menampilkan yang lebih dari ini. Beliau-beliau sudah memutuskan sudah saatnya kalian memikat hati para fans dengan tantangan baru." Sang _supervisor_ memandangi para member satu-satu sebelum ia mengeluarkan nada yang lantang dan berapi-api.

"Jaehyun, Jhonny, Jaemin, dan Jeno...," sang _supervisor_ menegaskan arah pandangannya kepada empat pemuda yang menyentakkan tubuh mereka ketika nama mereka disebut, "...selamat, kalian tergabung dalam unit baru bernama NCT J."

Ruangan sempat hening beberapa saat sebelum tepukan tangan dari Taeyong memecahkan keheningan tersebut. Sesaat setelah itu, tawa, ucapan selamat, senyum merekah, dan tepukan tangan dari member lain meringankan ketegangan di ruang itu.

"Konsep dari unit ini sesuai namanya, terdiri dari empat pemuda berinisial J yang mempunyai keunikan dan karakter masing-masing di _music video_ nanti. Kalian harus berakting _cool_ , _masculine_ , garang, lengkap dengan senyum mematikan yang mampu membuat para fans histeris seketika."

"Lagu yang akan kalian bawakan berirama _heavy beat_ dengan _electro pop-rock_ sebagai pendukungnya. Ditambah instrumen guitar rhytim, biola, harmonika, saxofon, piano, dan drum, akan membawa warna tersendiri dari musik-musik NCT yang sudah-sudah." Sang _supervisor_ memberikan jeda sebelum melanjutkan.

"Lagu juga akan dibuat _english version_ lengkap dengan _music video_ _english version_ -nya juga. Jadi kalian harus ekstra kerja keras untuk debut kali ini." _Supervisor_ menghentikan kalimatnya dan memusatkan pandangannya pada Jaehyun. "Dan Jaehyun, kau yang akan memimpin unit ini."

"Eh? Saya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah dua kali debut jadi kau yang paling berpengalaman. Bimbinglah tim-mu menjadi tim yang hebat!" Ruangan semakin riuh atas perkataan sang _supervisor_ dengan nada keyakinan dan penuh percaya diri. Jaehyun sepertinya berkata dengan nada lain.

"Tu..tunggu sebentar. Saya tidak keberatan untuk memimpin, tapi konsep videonya…," Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum melanjutkan, "…jika untuk saya dan Jhonny-hyung mungkin akan mudah menyesuaikan, tapi bagi Jaemin dan Jeno…"

"Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak mampu?"

"Bu...bukan begitu," nada Jaehyun berubah panik, kesulitan menemukan kalimat yang ia maksud.

"Dengar Jaehyun," sang _supervisor_ melipat tangannya di dada, nada bicaranya menegas kembali, "...Jaemin dan Jeno sudah bekerja sangat baik di NCT Dream dengan menunjukkan _image_ manis dan _innocent_. Seperti yang kau tahu bahwa seorang _idol_ dituntut untuk serba bisa, nah, di NCT J ini mereka akan membuktikan kepada para fans bahwa mereka masih punya amunisi di dalam saku mereka. Tugasmu, adalah mengajarkan bagaimana mereka menembakkan amunisi tersebut."

Kata-kata sang _supervisor_ menusuk tepat ke keraguan Jaehyun dalam hatinya. Ia menyadari dalam diam bahwa ini tidak akan pernah mudah. Di satu sisi, ia tentu merasa bangga karena dirinya terpilih kembali untuk dapat mempromosikan NCT mengingat ada member lain yang sama sekali belum debut. Di sisi lain, tanggung jawabnya sebagai _leader_ merupakan beban tersendiri atas konsep video yang cukup kompleks ditambah ia harus membimbing Jaemin dan Jeno yang perlu melahirkan _image_ baru.

Semuanya sudah diputuskan. Mau tidak mau Jaehyun harus melakukannya.

"...Akan saya coba." Kalimat terkahir yang diucapkan Jaehyun mengundang senyum puas dari sang _supervisor_ , tetapi tidak dari seseorang. Seseorang yang sedari tadi tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari pria bertubuh jangkung dan berkulit susu itu, yang jelas ia dapat melihat kegundahan, kecemasan, ketidaksiapan, kebingungan, segala macam energi negatif.

Picingan mata dan kepalan tangannya gemas ingin segera membebaskannya dari energi negatif yang melingkupinya.

...

 _Aneh_. Hanya kata itu yang bisa dideskripsikan Taeyong mengenai kekasihnya, Jaehyun. Mereka jarang mengobrol, bahkan saat mereka hanya berdua pun, di mana Jaehyun biasanya bermanis-manis dengan Taeyong, jadi jarang ia lakukan. Jaehyun-nya yang manis seketika menjadi hambar.

Hal itu terus berlanjut sampai berakhirnya konser SM Town di Bangkok. Malam tepat setelah konser, semua member NCT merasa lega karena mereka telah menampilkan yang terbaik dan mendapat sambutan berupa teriakan-teriakan tidak lazim dari para fans Thailand. Mereka berbagi pengalaman masing-masing saat berkumpul untuk makan malam di salah satu restoran yang sudah dipesan oleh _manager_ mereka.

"Kalian tahu, tadi di momen terakhir waktu kita memberikan hormat untuk fans sambil membungkuk dan bergandengan tangan, yang aku gandeng ternyata Yoona- _sunbaenim_! Jantungku rasanya hampir jatuh ke tanah!" Hansol tidak bisa menyembunyikan pipinya yang terbakar.

"HA?! Kau curang Hansol- _hyung_! Kau pasti sengaja dekat-dekat dengan _So Nyuh Shi Dae-sunbaenim_ untuk curi-curi kesempatan, kan?!" Ten memajukan tubuhnya tidak terima.

"Kalian jangan macam-macam, ya! Yoona- _sunbaenim_ itu milikku, kalian berada dua langkah di belakangnya saja harus minta izin padaku!"

"Yuta- _hyung_ , kau butuh istirahat." Donghyuck berkata dengan wajah _plis deh, hyung_ kepada pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Biarkan saja, Donghyuckie. Yuta jadi _absurd_ begitu sejak dia pulang dari _Weekly Idol_ yang sukses menirukan _aegyo_ legendarisnya Yoona- _sunbaenim_." Taeyong menimpali dengan ekspresi datar.

"Taeyong- _ah_ , jangan membahas masa lalu gelap yang mempermalukanku itu." Taeil menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang sontak disambut tawa renyah dari para member. Mereka semua ingat bagaimana _hyung_ dari semua _hyung_ di NCT gagal menirukan tingkah ataupun suara binatang yang katanya ia latih sendiri sebelumnya.

Makan malam berlanjut dengan suasana kehangatan dan kebersamaan yang erat dari para member. Bahasa tubuh mereka sungguh menunjukkan hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar _partner Idol_. Pemandangan ini menarik mata Taeyong untuk memandang adik-adik dan sahabatnya dibalik sumpit yang ia genggam, dengan senyuman tulus ia berharap bahwa mereka akan seperti ini selama-lamanya.

"Taeyong- _hyung_ , mau udang dan paprika-ku?" Sebuah suara pelan yang bersumber dari pria berambut hitam di sampingnya membuyarkan lamunannya. Jaehyun sudah menunjuk dua buah udang dan dua iris paprika kuning dengan sumpitnya di piringnya.

"Jae, kalau ini soal kau pilih-pilih makanan, aku tidak mau ambil." Taeyong menegur pelan tanpa melihat wajah Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya bisa memandangnya dengan mata sendu.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan." Jaehyun bergumam lirih sambil melihat sisa makanan di piringnya. Taeyong sebenarnya tidak tega melihat kekasihnya yang sedang payah seperti itu. Ia tahu betul mengapa Jaehyun bersikap demikian, tapi harga diri dan sikap dingin yang Taeyong rutuki sendiri dalam hati menjadi penghalang dirinya untuk berlaku lebih jujur di depan Jaehyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, sini biar aku yang makan, Jaehyun- _ah_." Doyoung tersenyum pada Jaehyun yang duduk tepat di depannya. Jaehyun tidak bisa mengatakan tidak. Taeyong menyaksikan mereka dari sudut matanya dengan perasaan aneh di dadanya.

"Doyoung- _ah_ , jangan terlalu memanjakannya." Taeyong berkata datar dan hanya disambut seringai manis dari pria tampan bergigi kelinci itu.

...

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11.30 malam. Taeyong membawa kakinya berjalan sepanjang koridor hotel dengan kepala pening. Sepasang matanya mencari-cari sosok yang memenuhi benaknya. _Si bodoh itu kemana, sih?!_

Setelah makan malam selesai, para member kembali ke kamar hotel dan kebetulan Taeyong, Yuta, Jaehyun, dan Hansol berada di kamar yang sama. Setelah mandi, Jaehyun permisi keluar kepada para _hyung_ -nya. Dua jam setelah itu ia belum kembali. Taeyong dibuat susah karena tingkah Jaehyun yang membuatnya jengah. Ia harus mengakhiri ini semua.

Langkahya terhenti ketika ia mendapati lelaki yang sedang berdiri memegang bibir jendela di ujung pojok koridor hotel. Taeyong secara instan mengenali benar pose bodoh yang sok melankolis itu hanya dimiliki oleh satu orang yang tentunya bodoh pula di dunia ini.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, hah?! Mau aku bantu melempar tubuhmu ke bawah?!" Teriakan Taeyong di gendang telinga Jaehyun merespon cepat ke jantungnya, mengirim sinyal salah ke tubuhnya untuk oleng dan hampir jatuh betulan dari jendela. Tangan kekar Taeyong dengan gesit memegang tangan Jaehyun membantu menstabilkan posisi tubuhnya. Jaehyun mengelus dada dan mengela napas panjang sekali.

" _Hyung_! _Hyung_ mau membunuhku?!" Jaehyun berteriak kaget pada lelaki yang berdiri di belakangnya. Taeyong hanya melipat tangannya.

"Justru kau yang ingin membunuh dirimu sendiri, bodoh!" Nada dingin khas Taeyong keluar lagi, mendiamkan Jaehyun yang langsung menangkap apa maksud kalimat kekasihnya. "Sampai kapan kau mau seperti ini, Jae? Kau sadar kelakuanmu ini hanya menyusahkan Jhonny, Jaemin dan Jeno?!"

Jaehyun hanya melihat sekilas wajah dingin dari kekasihnya, dan membuang muka tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. CK! Taeyong geram bukan main. Ia benar-benar harus mengakhiri ini semua.

"Ikut aku!" Taeyong mengambil paksa pergelangan tangan Jaehyun, meninggalkan ekspresi terkejut di wajah Jaehyun. Taeyong tidak ambil pusing, karena setelah itu ia menarik tubuhnya untuk diajak lari sekencang-kencangnya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Up next: FULL JAEYONG MOMENTS ONLY ON NEXT STORY!**

 **And...ohoho...do you notice there's a sign of love triangle already? Tunggu cerita berikutnya ya!**

 **A/N: okay, sekali lagi saya tekankan bahwa ini adalah murni fiksi, tentu saja segala hal mengenai Agensi SM dan SM TOWN di atas bersumber dari imajinasi saya hihihi ^^ tidak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di ch kemarin plus semua yg fav n follow, love youuu :***

 **PS. kutunggu reviewnya :***


	4. Chapter 4

**Us Against The World**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: The Great Escape**

"Ikut aku!" Taeyong mengambil paksa pergelangan tangan Jaehyun, meninggalkan ekspresi terkejut di wajah Jaehyun. Taeyong tidak ambil pusing, karena setelah itu ia menarik tubuhnya untuk diajak lari sekencang-kencangnya.

" _Hy_... _hyung_! Kita mau kemana?"

"Sudah diam saja!" Taeyong membalasnya dengan senyum sambil menyeringai, tapi bukanlah seringai ejekan, melainkan sebuah ajakan.

Jaehyun diajak berlari menyusuri koridor, berbelok menuju pintu gawat darurat dan membukanya. Taeyong berniat turun ke bawah menggunakan anak tangga!

" _Hyung_! Serius?! Ini lantai 12!"

"Kalau begitu jangan sampai tersandung!" Taeyong- _hyung_ kesayangannya sudah membuka pintu neraka, keluh Jaehyun.

Taeyong tidak memberi jeda kepada Jaehyun untuk berhenti. Mereka terus berlari menuruni ratusan atau mungkin ribuan anak tangga. Taeyong bisa mendengar napas Jaehyun yang tersengal luar biasa, ia menoleh ke belakang melihat ekspresinya yang masih penuh dengan tanda tanya. Taeyong menyeringai lebih lebar.

"Ayo, Jae! Jangan mau kalah dariku!"

Dada Jaehyun tertegun bercampur dengan panas luar biasa yang ia rasakan. Jaehyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Taeyong yang berlari di depannya. Jaehyun bisa merasakan teriakan dari Taeyong bukanlah hentakan atau kekesalan yang biasa ia terima, ia menyadarinya samar-samar.

 _Apa tadi itu, Taeyong-hyung menyemangatiku?_

Rute anak tangga sukses mereka lewati. Taeyong membuka pintu ke rute selanjutnya, yaitu _lobby hotel_ yang luasnya terbentang dari ujung barat sampai ujung timur. Lantainya terbuat dari marmer berwarna kecoklatan. Taeyong-hyung kesayangannya mencoba menerobos padang pasir, keluh Jaehyun.

Jaehyun tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa menyusuri hotel sebegini melelahkan. Sementara itu, Taeyong bergegas setelah ia bisa menemukan pintu keluar. Taeyong mendorongkan tangannya keras-keras membuka pintu keluar hotel. Mereka siap menempuh rute berikutnya. Jalan raya. Taeyong-hyung kesayangannya ingin menembus lautan.

 _Throw it away_

 _Forget yesterday_

 _We'll make the great escape_

Mereka berlari tiada henti menembus jalan raya yang sudah sepi. Taeyong dengan bebasnya berlari ke tengah badan jalan di salah satu sudut kota Bangkok. _Convenience store 24 hours_ , klub malam, restoran, toko-toko yang sudah tutup, taman, menjadi saksi bisu akan pelarian mereka. Orang-orang yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar kota menatap mereka dengan mata heran, kemudian berbisik seolah mempermalukan mereka. Apalagi yang bisa mereka pikirkan tentang dua lelaki ber- _jogging_ di tengah malam sambil bergandengan tangan?!

"Hyung...orang-orang...memandangi...kita!" Kalimat Jaehyun _ngos-ngosan_.

"HA! Masa bodoh! Kita tidak kenal mereka!"

 _We won't hear a word they say_

 _They don't know us anyway_

Jaehyun mencoba menghentikan langkahnya di tengah jalan ketika ia merasakan hembusan udara malam bisa menjadi ganas seperti badai. Tentu saja Taeyong tidak membiarkannya. Ia tidak melepaskan tangan Jaehyun dan terus berlari menuju ke sebuah bangunan.

"Sedikit lagi, Jae! Teruslah berlari!" Langkah mereka berdua tidak berhenti. Tidak berhenti pula ketika mereka memasuki bangunan tertentu. Jaehyun menyesuaikan pandangannya. Sepertinya ia tidak merasa asing dengan gaya arsitektur dari bangunan itu, ia seolah mengalami _déjà vu_.

Jaehyun hampir saja mengumpat keras pada kekasih kesayangannya ketika ia melihat anak tangga yang akan mereka naiki. Taeyong juga sudah mencapai batasnya, tarikannya pada Jaehyun semakin melemah. Tetapi, satu yang pasti ia menolak mentah-mentah untuk melepas tangan kekasih jangkungnya itu.

Sebuah pintu berdiri tegak dihadapan mereka. Taeyong tanpa ragu-ragu menghempasnya kuat-kuat. Akhirnya mereka berhenti. Jaehyun roboh seketika. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di lantai semen yang dingin. Taeyong sempoyongan dan mendudukkan tubuhnya ke tanah.

Dua puluh menit setelah itu, hanya suara napas tersengal dari mulut dua lelaki yang lelah maksimal yang dapat terdengar.

Jaehyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, memandang sekitar untuk menangkap tempat yang mereka datangi. Mereka tadi memasuki gedung, menaiki anak tangga, dan berakhir di atapnya. Matanya yang sedikit terbelalak menandakan ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ini…sekolah Ten-hyung?" Napasnya sudah dapat ia atur untuk bicara. Taeyong mengangguk. Jaehyun tidak tahu dan mendadak tidak ingin tahu kenapa Taeyong tiba-tiba mengajaknya _race_ di tengah malam di negara orang pula. Ia hanya merasakan sendi-sendi di sekujur tubuhya yang seolah mau rontok.

Taeyong berdiri pelan, mengambil udara untuk bernapas dari hidung, mengeluarkannya dari mulut, terus berulang sampai beberapa kali. Jaehyun tidak peduli. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya, semoga Taeyong mengizinkannya tidur di sana.

"Jae."

"Ya?"

"Aku punya tugas untukmu."

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"…Oke. Kalau begitu katakan apa yang membuatmu khawatir."

"…"

"Aku mungkin bisa menebak beberapa."

"…"

"Kau khawatir kau tidak bisa menjadi _leader_ yang baik."

"…"

"Kau khawatir meskipun kau sudah berpengalaman, kau takut tidak bisa mengarahkan membermu. Kau khawatir soal Jhonny karena ini debut pertamanya, kalau kau tidak becus para fans-nya akan membakarmu hidup-hidup."

"Kau khawatir soal Jaemin dan Jeno, kalau mereka tidak bisa berakting sesuai dengan konsep _music video_. Kau khawatir karena lagumu dibuat versi _english_ , tentunya kalian juga akan diarahkan untuk promosi di Amerika atau Inggris. Kau khawatir gagal melakukannya."

"Kau khawatir menjadi pengaruh buruk bagi NCT."

Jaehyun menyingkirkan punggung tangannya dari matanya, membuat pandangannya menengadah ke langit Thailand di malam hari. Telinganya panas karena semua yang diucapkan Taeyong benar adanya.

"Lihat aku, Jae."

Walaupun enggan, Jaehyun memindahkan tatapannya kepada sosok yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Sosok itu memegang sebuah kertas dan pemantik api menyala. Ekspresi dingin yang biasa Jaehyun lihat dari sosok itu berubah ganas, namun tenang. Matanya tersulut api yang membara seolah mengalahkan bara pemantik api yang dipegangnya.

Jaehyun membenarkan posisinya, mendudukkan badannya dengan wajah panik. " _Hyung_? _Hyung_ mau apa?!"

Ekspresi itu tetap tidak berubah. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Jaehyun membuat matanya semakin gencar bersiap melakukan sebuah eksekusi.

"Di kertas ini, Jae, adalah semua hal yang membuat otakmu buntu. Aku tulis satu per satu di semua kertas ini. Perhatikan baik-baik apa yang akan aku lakukan dengan semua kekhawatiranmu, Jae." Kalimat Taeyong terdengar begitu tajam di telinga Jaehyun, membuatnya menelan ludah kering.

Taeyong melakukan eksekusinya. Ia membakar kertas itu. Api menari melahap kertas dari ujung bawah, menjalar cepat ke bagian tengah dan akhirnya habis sudah. Kertas itu menjadi abu dan berterbangan di depan wajah Taeyong.

Jaehyun hanya bisa melongo menyaksikan semua itu. Matanya bergetar mencari alasan mengapa Taeyong sepanjang malam ini mengajaknya melakukan hal yang membuat pikirannya keruh.

"Aku tidak akan menceramahimu, Jae. Aku hanya perlu kau membuka matamu."

"Aku hanya perlu kau menjadi kuat. Aku hanya perlu kau tidak putus asa."

Taeyong berjalan dan berhenti satu langkah di depan Jaehyun. Taeyong memendekkan tubuhnya, berjongkok dengan satu kaki di depan Jaehyun. Kini wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"Tunjukkan padaku, Jae. Tunjukkan padaku kalau kau bisa mengatasi semua ini. Aku tahu kau tidak selemah ini." Taeyong tanpa ragu mengelus lembut kepala Jaehyun. Menyibakkan poni yang menutupi penuh dahinya. Kata-kata yang diucapkannya sarat dengan ketegasan, tapi tidak lepas dari ketenangan dan ada sedikit unsur kehangatan, kepedulian yang amat sangat.

"Karena kau adalah orang yang aku pilih untuk menjadi kekasihku." Taeyong mengecup lembut dahi Jaehyun yang telanjang tanpa poninya. Kecupan itu membuat dada Jaehyun berdesir, seluruh otot di tubuhnya kelu, semua sendinya resmi rontok. Lama Taeyong mengecupnya, membuat mata Jaehyun refleks terpejam.

" _Hyung_...apa yang _hyung_ lakukan...dengan kekhawatiran _hyung_...setiap kali menjadi _leader_?" Taeyong melepas kecupannya, kembali berdiri seraya menunjuk sisa-sisa kertas yang tadi dibakarnya dan sekarang menjadi abu.

"Aku habisi dengan semangat apiku, Jae!" Jaehyun benar-benar tertegun dengan kalimat Taeyong yang ia ucapkan dengan senyum penuh keyakinan dan percaya diri. Sesaat Jaehyun memperhatikan sosok yang membelakanginya. Mata Jaehyun menatap lekat-lekat punggung lelaki yang berdiri di depannya.

Punggung itu...pastilah sudah membawa beban yang tidak terhingga beratnya. Baik dari masa lalunya, keputusannya untuk bangkit setelah itu, tanggung jawab yang harus ia emban untuk grup ini, dan semua emosi yang mungkin ia kubur dalam-dalam agar ia tidak terlihat lemah. Namun, sejak pertama kali Jaehyun menatap punggung itu, dalam situasi apapun, ia tidak pernah sekalipun gentar.

Ia tetap berdiri tegak, kokoh, dan menjulang tinggi. Menjadi pilar kuat bagi dirinya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Mata Jaehyun nanar melihat semua itu. Betapa dirinya telah diselamatkan oleh punggung itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Jaehyun kemudian bangkit, mengambil sisa kertas yang Taeyong letakkan di tanah bersama bolpoinnya.

Mata Taeyong menuju sosok yang sedang bersujud di tanah menulis sesuatu. "Kau sedang apa?"

Setelah selesai menulis, Jaehyun melangkah menghampiri Taeyong. Meraih pemantik api yang ada di saku jaket bagian depannya.

"Aku tidak mau kalah dari _hyung_."

Bersamaan mata Jaehyun yang memandang api membakar kertas itu, Jaehyun menyadari seketika maksud dari semua ini. Taeyong yang tanpa seizinnya, memaksanya berlari di tengah malam, dipermalukan orang asing, menerobos sekolah seperti berandalan, dan melakukan pembakaran di atap sekolah Ten.

 _Watch it burn_

 _Let it die_

 _Cause we are finally free tonight_

Semua itu Taeyong lakukan hanya untuk dirinya. Semua itu Taeyong lakukan untuk membebaskan segala energi negatif yang menjalar pada diri Jaehyun. Mengubahnya menjadi energy positif.

Jaehyun kini menatap lelaki yang sedang menatapnya. Ia tersenyum dengan penuh kelegaan. Wajahnya bisa saja indah dan berseri meksi tanpa cahaya sekalipun. Mata Jaehyun sekali lagi nanar melihat sosoknya yang begitu kuat dan tanpa cela.

 _Orang ini benar-benar_...

Tanpa apapun lagi, Jaehyun dengan cepat merengkuh tubuh ramping di depannya. Pelukan itu ia eratkan, ia tidak peduli jika Taeyong harus kesulitan bernapas. Jaehyun harus memeluknya dengan _sangat erat_ betapapun juga.

"Dasar. Sudah waras sekarang?" Lelaki yang memeluk hanya menggangguk pelan. Suara Taeyong begitu dekat Jaehyun dengar jelas ditelinganya. Jaehyun menarik tubuh yang dipeluknya lebih dalam lagi, sampai tidak ada ruang bagi angin menyela masuk. Betapa Jaehyun sungguh berterima kasih dengan kehadirannya di hidupnya.

"Iya, iya, sama-sama. Sudah lepaskan, gerah tahu!" Taeyong di mata Jaehyun adalah sosok yang begitu peka. Jika orang mau melihatnya lebih dekat saja, ia adalah orang dengan jiwa selembut kapas. Meskipun kelembutan itu harus tertutupi sikap dingin, ketus dan pemarahnya, tapi tidak ada jiwa yang lebih peduli dari diri seorang Lee Taeyong.

Jaehyun tersenyum bersyukur dibuatnya.

" _Hyung..._ omong-omong, sejak kapan _hyung_ mendapat kertas, bolpoin dan pemantik itu?"

Taeyong terperanjat kecil, membuat tubuh mereka menjadi berjarak lima senti.

"I...itu...tadi aku...cuma kebetulan ada di jaket..."

"Hm? Dengan pemantik itu? _Hyung_ kan tidak merokok?"

"Ugh...pokoknya tidak penting, jangan dibahas!" Sembari berdesis demikian, Jaehyun melihat wajah _hyung_ kesayangannya menjadi panik seketika. Tubuhnya meronta salah tingkah, kedua pipinya memerah. Kikuk sekali, Jaehyun tertawa kecil.

"Baik, baik, aku tidak akan bertanya, jadi biarkan aku memelukmu lagi... Sayaang..." Kata terakhir Jaehyun sukses membuat Taeyong lebih terperanjat. Taeyong menahan malu luar biasa, tapi gagal karena warna merah terpancar jelas di seluruh wajahnya.

"Bo...bodoh! Jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan memalukan seperti itu!" Pekik Taeyong.

"Eh, _hyung_ tidak suka? Kalau begitu... _Honeey_..." Jaehyun tersenyum bandel menikmati godaannya pada kekasih kesayangannya.

"Jung Bodoh Jaehyun, kau mau nasibmu seperti kertas yang aku bakar tadi?" Taeyong berujar dengan intonasi yang mengancam.

Kendati demikian, Taeyong tidak dapat menyembunyikan bahunya yang berguncang. Matanya yang mengerling kesana-kemari. Bibirnya yang setengah menganga setengah menutup, bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang semakin bersemu merah. Jaehyun memandangnya sumringah.

"Kau sungguh manis sekali, _hyung_." Jaehyun mengecup dahinya lembut. "Biarkan aku memelukmu lagi, ya?"

Taeyong sempat memajukan bibirnya kesal, tapi lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa menolak tubuh Jaehyun yang sekarang sudah menempel kembali dengan tubuhnya.

Taeyong selalu merasa, bahwa berdekatan dengan Jaehyun adalah hal yang salah. Gravitasi dari Jaehyun selalu berhasil menariknya, membiarkan dirinya dikuasasi Jaehyun. Meski begitu, sensasi kehadiran Jaehyun selalu bisa meredakan otot-ototnya yang menegang di sekujur tubuhnya. Kehangatan yang Jaehyun salurkan dari tubuhnya merasuk sampai ke tulang rusuk.

Ah, Jaehyun-nya yang manis sudah kembali.

Betapa Taeyong merindukan kehadirannya di dekatnya. Aroma tubuhnya yang berbau sitrus. Wangi shamponya yang berbau stroberi. Taeyong tidak pernah merasakan kenyamanan luar biasa seperti yang diberikan Jaehyun padanya.

Taeyong mencengkeram lembut sweater Jaehyun di punggungnya, walau hanya dengan satu tangan, memberikan balasan pada pelukan Jaehyun. Jaehyun terkejut, matanya melebar.

Sebaik yang ia ingat, sejak mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, Taeyong tidak bergerak sekali pun ketika ia memeluknya atau menciumnya. Untuk itulah Jaehyun tidak pernah berbuat jauh selain mengecup bibirnya, pun itu hanya di permukaan saja.

Tapi, Taeyong- _hyung_ kesayangannya malam ini...

Jaehyun mengendurkan pelukannya, menatap lekat ke wajah yang tertunduk dan yang masih dipenuhi rona merah. Jaehyun menyapu ujung bibirnya lembut, mengangkat wajahnya yang tirus, dan mengecupnya mesra. Bibir bawah Jaehyun bergerak bermain-bermain dengan bibir Taeyong.

 _Hyung, berikan dirimu padaku..._

Jaehyun memisahkan bibir atas dan bawahnya, membuat lubang kecil di antaranya. Ia melumat pelan bibir bawah dan atas Taeyong, membasahi permukaan bibir Taeyong dengan liur tipisnya. Taeyong mengerjap dalam matanya yang masih tertutup. Tangannya dengan gelisah mengepal, membuka, mengepal, membuka, merasakan sentuhan yang diberikan Jaehyun membuatnya begitu gugup.

Jaehyun yang tahu hal ini, tanpa melepas kecupannya, meraih tangan grogi Taeyong untuk ia tempatkan di pipinya. Jaehyun biarkan telapak tangan Taeyong merasakan pipinya yang juga memanas karena semburat yang membakar.

Taeyong merasakan dirinya ditarik lebih dalam ke gravitasi yang dipancarkan Jaehyun, membuatnya memiringkan kepalanya untuk memberikan akses yang lebih nyaman kepada Jaehyun. Tangan Jaehyun sekarang di pinggang Taeyong, menarik badan kecilnya lebih maju.

 _Hyung, berikan seluruhnya padaku..._

Jaehyun menjulurkan lidahnya seperempat bagian, menyentuhkan benda lunak itu di bibir Taeyong, meminta izin untuk masuk. Taeyong ragu-ragu membuka bibirnya perlahan, mempertemukan lidahnya dengan lidah Jaehyun. Dua benda lunak itu kini bertemu dan saling melumat dengan canggung.

Keduanya bukan ahli dalam hal ini. Tapi, Taeyong bisa merasakan bahwa Jaehyun dapat mendominasi dirinya. Bagaimana ia menjulurkan lidahnya secara penuh ke dalam mulutnya setelah itu, bagaimana tangannya berpindah ke tengkuknya dan membawanya semakin jatuh ke dalam ciuman mesra canggung mereka.

Waktu berlalu Jaehyun tidak dapat menghitung berapa lama mereka berciuman. Ia kemudian merasakan napas terengah dari _hyung_ kesayangannya, menarik bibirnya pelan untuk lepas darinya. Jaehyun tidak membiarkannya, ia enggan melepaskan bibir Taeyong yang bertaut dengan bibirnya. Taeyong meronta pelan dengan mengcengkeram, melepaskan, mencengkeram, melepaskan sweater di punggung Jaehyun.

"Ok, ok, aku berhenti..." Jaehyun melepaskan kecupannya diikuti senyum manis yang terbentuk di bibirnya, tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya tidak nyaman.

Taeyong masih tertunduk, napasnya terdengar sengal tipis. Rona merah dipipinya yang masih belum beranjak, membuatnya membalikkan badan membelakangi Jaehyun. Jaehyun terkekeh kecil, memeluknya dari belakang, dan mengecup lembut pelipis kanannya. _Ia benar-benar manis_.

Malam semakin dingin membuat mereka berpikir bahwa waktu tentu sudah mencapai dini hari. Jaehyun mendudukkan mereka berdua. Jaehyun dengan mudah memenjarakan tubuh Taeyong diantara kedua kakinya, tangannya melingkar di sekeliling leher dan pundaknya, mendekapnya dari belakang. Apa yang mereka alami barusan, membuat Jaehyun mengenang memori lama.

" _Hyung_ , kau ingat kapan pertama kali kita bersentuhan?" Ada hening yang terbentuk sebelum Taeyong menjawab pelan.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa...," ia menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan Jaehyun yang melingkari lehernya, "...itu hari di mana aku mempermalukanmu di depan semua member."

Jaehyun tersenyum diikuti hembusan napas kecil. "Tepat sekali."

"..."

"Kau mengantuk, _hyung_?"

"Mm."

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu."

 **To be Continued**

 **Up next: Kira-kira ada kejadian apa di masa lalu hingga membuat Taeyong mempermalukan Jaehyun di depan semua member NCT? Penasaran? Follow terus ya!**

 **A/N: Selamat siang.. Wah! Akhirnya selesai juga nulis chapter ini! So, like I said, full JaeYong moments only ^^ Karena ini ceritanya momen pertama mereka, aku buat senatural dan se-innocent (halah) mungkin, hahaha...** **So, bagaimana menurut kalian? kalian suka kah? x) silakan tinggalkan review ya :* :***

 **PS. terima kasih untuk yg sudah review/favs/foll chapter kemarin, aku sayang kalian :* :* :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Us Against The World**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Mischievous Hand**

Jaehyun berjalan menyusuri sepanjang trotoar di salah satu sudut jalan kota Bangkok. Jam tangan di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi. Ia hendak kembali ke hotel. Pikirannya melayang mencoba mengais memori apa yang terjadi sehingga ia harus meninggalkan kasur hotel yang empuk, dan tidur di atas lantai semen yang kasar dan dingin bukan main.

Namun, ia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, sesekali ia terkekeh mengingat momen yang ia lewatkan bersama kekasihnya tadi malam. Apa yang ia alami semalam dengan Taeyong, merupakan sebuah kepingan kenangan yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Mungkin seumur hidupnya.

Sesekali Jaehyun menoleh ke belakang, memastikan Taeyong masih tertidur lelap di punggungnya. Ya, ia terpaksa menggendong _hyung_ kesayangannya itu karena apapun yang Jaehyun lakukan untuk membangunkannya, impuls Taeyong menolaknya mentah-mentah. Anehnya, Jaehyun sama sekali tidak keberatan. Kapan lagi ia bisa mendengar dengkuran napas kekasihnya di tengkuknya. Memanjakannya seperti anak kecil kebanyakan yang merengek meminta gendong ke tempat tidur mereka.

Hati Jaehyun secemerlang mentari pagi yang masih di ufuk. Ia tidak peduli jika orang-orang mempermalukannya lagi ketika melihat dua orang lelaki asing gendong-gendongan menyusuri jalan mereka.

Yang ia pedulikan hanya Taeyong. Taeyong-nya yang baik. Yang selalu bisa membuat hatinya terbebas dari segala macam sengatan emosi negatif. Taeyong yang selalu menolongnya, bahkan tepat ketika pertama kali mereka bertatap muka.

 **Extras: The Past**

Hari itu seperti hari biasa lainnya. Di suatu ruang latihan, para _trainee_ menjalani latihan _dance_ dipandu _coach coreographer_ mereka. Semua berkonsentrasi mengikuti arahan _coach_ , berusaha tidak membuat kesalahan sekecil mungkin. Namun, sejak satu jam yang lalu, irama gerakan mereka menjadi sedikit terganggu. Meskipun mereka berusaha memaklumi, tapi Jaehyun sudah ketujuh kalinya melakukan _error_ di sana-sini. Tidak pada hari ini saja. Jauh di hari sebelumnya Jaehyun sudah mulai kehilangan _sense_ -nya dan tidak pernah absen untuk berbuat salah.

"JUNG JAEHYUN! FOKUS!" Kalimat itu juga telah diucapkan berkali-kali oleh sang _coach_ setiap kali Jaehyun melakukan kesalahan. Intonasinya sudah mencapai taraf sumpah serapah jika Jaehyun sekali lagi berulah.

Bagi Jaehyun sendiri, hari ini merupakan hari keempat belas—sejak diterima di SM- ia 'diseret' untuk mengikuti latihan ini. _Omong kosong_. Ya, kata-kata itu terus menghantui benak Jaehyun beberapa hari terakhir. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa menjalani sesuatu yang di luar kehendaknya akan sememuakkan ini.

Tujuan Jaehyun datang ke rumah agensi ini tidak lain adalah mewujudkan mimpinya menjadi pemusik dan musisi. Dirinya akan merasa sangat diuntungkan jika ia hanya melakukan musik saja, bukan _dance_ seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang ini.

Namun, melihat wajah dari rumah agensi terbesar di Korea itu, seharusnya Jaehyun tahu bahwa asetnya tidak akan dibiarkan berkembang di satu bidang saja. Seharusnya Jaehyun tahu, bahwa rumah agensi naungannya merupakan jebolan dari _boygroup_ dan _girlgroup_ yang kiprahnya sudah mendunia. Seharusnya Jaehyun tahu, _dance_ akan menjadi makanan sehari-harinya setelah ia di- _casting_ beberapa bulan lalu.

Jaehyun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Ia mengutuk otak pintarnya untuk melakukan hal bodoh seperti sekarang ini.

BUG!

Pikiran Jaehyun tidak bisa jernih lagi. Tubuhnya dibuat oleng dan segera saja ia jatuh. Dan ia tidak jatuh sendiri. Ia menyebabkan _trainee_ di sampingnya ikut meringis karena tubuhnya tersandung kaki Jaehyun.

"JAEHYUN KAU BENAR-BENAR SIALAN! SUDAH CUKUP! KELUAR DARI FORMASI! KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriakan yang begitu nyaring dari sang _coach_ membuat Jaehyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

 _Bodoh! Bodoh! Semuanya omong kosong!_

"Um...kami rasa kami juga perlu istirahat, _coach_. Tolong berikan kami waktu untuk sekedar minum air." Suara itu menarik perhatian Jaehyun dari kekeruhannya. Ia mengenali suara itu dan juga pemiliknya. Lee Taeyong. Korban yang ia buat terjatuh karena jegalan kakinya.

Jaehyun tahu cukup baik siapa sosok Lee Taeyong. Salah satu _trainee_ dengan bakat _dance_ yang luar biasa. Keberadaannya adalah magnet bagi _trainee_ lain karena ia tidak segan membantu siapa saja yang kesulitan selama latihan. Seseorang yang nyaman untuk diajak konsultasi, meski Jaehyun belum pernah bicara sendiri dengannya.

"Baiklah. Kalian punya satu jam. Dan Jaehyun! Gunakan waktu itu baik-baik untuk berintrospeksi diri mengenai kekacauan yang tadi kau buat!"

 _Introspeksi, huh? Aku bahkan tidak menyesali perbuatanku. Bagaimana Anda berharap aku belajar dari kesalahanku,_ coach _terhormat?_

Di ruang latihan yang tadinya ramai itu, sekarang menjadi sunyi ditambah ketegangan yang menyelimuti mereka. Mereka ragu harus berbuat apa. Menyemangati Jaehyun? Sebenarnya mereka enggan karena Jaehyun dari awal seperti membangun tembok China di antara mereka. Membiarkannya? Siapa saja pasti tidak tega mendapati Jaehyun yang sedang kalut seperti itu. Walaupun yang dilakukan Jaehyun hanya diam di tempat tanpa mengeluarkan satu kata pun.

"Jung Jaehyun, aku perlu bicara denganmu." Sebuah suara memecah keheningan di ruang itu. Semua mata tertuju pada sumber suara. Tidak terkecuali Jaehyun. Ia mendapati Lee Taeyong sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Melihat wajah serius itu hanya membuat Jaehyun melengos.

"Bicara apa?" Jaehyun menjawab datar.

"Tidak di sini. Ikut aku."

Jaehyun sedang ingin sendiri. Jika ia disuruh keluar, itu bukan karena ia dipaksa mengikuti orang lain. "Tolong jangan membuatku repot. Bicara saja di sini."

Garis-garis di wajah Taeyong menunjukkan kemarahan yang ia tahan. Taeyong sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Ia kapan saja bisa melayangkan tinjunya di wajah _trainee_ kurang ajar yang notabene usianya lebih muda darinya. Taeyong ingin melemparkan tata krama dan sopan santun tepat di wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau mau cari mati."

Atmosfir di ruang latihan kini beku serasa dijatuhi hujan es. Mereka baru pertama kali melihat sosok Lee Taeyong yang begitu dingin. Ketegasan dari seorang Lee Taeyong mampu membuat bulu kuduk siapa saja yang di ruang itu berdiri. Tatapan matanya mampu membunuh siapa saja yang ingin melawannya. Gesturnya mampu membuat siapa saja yang berdiri didekatnya menjadi lemas tidak berdaya. Lee Taeyong sedang marah.

Siapapun tidak berani beranjak dari posisinya. Mereka sebenarnya gelisah luar biasa akan apa yang terjadi. Namun, nyali mereka terlalu ciut untuk menghentikan Taeyong. Mereka tidak berani mengganggu singa yang akan mencabik mangsanya.

"Jung Jaehyun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kalimat pertama dari Taeyong mengawali perang mental yang akan terjadi.

"...Bisa lebih spesifik lagi pertanyaanmu?" Jawab Jaehyun acuh.

"Aku tanya, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Taeyong menahan intonasinya.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Pasang kupingmu baik-baik dan LIHAT LAWAN BICARAMU!" Seisi ruangan hanya bisa menelan ludah. Amarah Taeyong resmi keluar. Tapi, ini belum apa-apa. Masih terlalu awal bagi Taeyong untuk meraung.

Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya keras. Ia sungguh tidak ingin terlibat adu mulut sekarang. Apalagi di depan banyak orang. Ia akan mengabaikan Taeyong selama mungkin hingga Taeyong menyerah sendiri. Namun, sepertinya beberapa hal memang tidak harus berjalan sesuai rencananya. Sesaat kemudian, ia merasakan sebuah tangan mencengkeram kasar rambut hitamnya, membuatnya mendongak ke atas dengan paksa.

"Sepertinya aku harus menjambak kepalamu supaya mata konyolmu itu berani menatapku, ya?!"

Jaehyun terbelalak. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah di- _bully_. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah dikasari. Ekspresinya kini menggeram bukan main. Ia menepis keras tangan Taeyong di kepalanya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'PLAK' yang cukup nyaring.

"SEBENARNYA APA MAUMU, HAH?" Tanya Jaehyun yang sudah naik pitam.

"LIHAT DIRIMU! APA CERMIN DI KAMARMU PECAH?! Tampangmu bagus, suaramu oke, kau juga bisa _dance_! Kau sadar kalau semua yang punya itu cukup untuk membuat iri _trainee_ lain?!" Bentak Taeyong kesal.

"Seumur hidup aku tidak pernah menemukan idiot yang dengan gampangnya menyia-nyiakan bakatnya! KALAU KAU TAHU ITU, JADI JAWAB SAJA PERTANYAANKU TADI, BRENGSEK! APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI DENGAN TEKAD LEMBEK SEPERTI ITU?" Lanjut Taeyong marah.

"TEKAD LEMBEK?! KAU BILANG AKU—"

"YA! SIAPA LAGI, BODOH?! Pertama aku melihatmu di sini dengan mata berapi-api, mata yang mempunyai ambisi! Tapi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, KAU BERULAH DAN MENYUSAHKAN KAMI YANG ADA DI SINI! APALAGI NAMANYA KALAU BUKAN LEMBEK?!"

"BERHENTI BICARA SEOLAH KAU TAHU AKU!"

"Oh aku akan terus bicara, KARENA PERCAYA ATAU TIDAK AKU TAHU ORANG MACAM APA KAU INI, JUNG JAEHYUN!" Taeyong menyeringai sangar.

"KAU HANYA PENAKUT YANG TIDAK MAU MENERIMA KEBERADAANMU DI SINI! KAU HANYA ORANG LEMAH YANG INGIN LARI DARI SITUASI INI! DAN KAU MENYEBUT DIRIMU LAKI-LAKI?! HAH! JANGAN BERCANDA! BAGIKU KAU HANYA PECUNDANG DENGAN SATU BOLA DI SELANGKANGANMU!"

BUG!

Jaehyun menyengkeram kerah Taeyong. Mendorongnya sampai membentur dinding di belakangnya. Jaehyun mengeratkan giginya. Wajahnya merah disulut murka. Nafsunya terpacu untuk mengacungkan tangannya, bersiap meninju Taeyong.

"Berani bicara satu kata lagi, aku akan—"

"Apa?! Ayo pukul saja, Jaehyun! Pukul aku dan tunjukkan pada semua orang betapa rendahnya dirimu!" Potong Taeyong cepat. Suara dingin itu menusuk-nusuk setiap sel di seluruh tubuh Jaehyun. Jaehyun tidak menyangka orang dihadapannya ini akan setenang ini ketika sebuah cengkraman dan pukulan siap menyerangnya kapan saja.

Mata Jaehyun mengilatkan petir yang belum pernah dilihat Taeyong sebelumnya. Mata yang tidak bisa dibaca bahkan untuk Taeyong yang peka. Jaehyun melepaskan cengkramannya. Didorongnya tubuh Taeyong dengan keras.

"Baiklah, mari kita dengar." Ujar Jaehyun menahan emosinya. "Kau bilang kau tahu segalanya tentangku, kan? Coba ceritakan pada semua orang di sini. Dan lihat apa kau memang benar." Jaehyun melipat tangannya. Menantang Taeyong.

Taeyong yang sedari tadi diam, tidak disangka ia akan melipat tangannya juga. Menerima tantangan Jaehyun. Ia menghela napas pendek sebelum memulai.

"Tampangmu yang menjual menjadi obsesi orang tuamu untuk mempromosikannya." Serangan Taeyong melesat tepat ke kepala Jaehyun. Ia benar.

"Aku dengar kau anak tunggal. Karena kau cuma satu-satunya harapan orang tuamu, mau tidak mau kau harus menuruti mereka. Meskipun itu melawan keinginanmu sendiri." Jaehyun terkena _headshot_. Lagi-lagi Taeyong benar.

"Hmph, sepertinya aku benar semua, huh? Lalu apa salahnya dengan semua itu?"

Jaehyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan tatapan melotot. "Apanya yang salah? APANYA YANG SALAH KATAMU?! TENTU SAJA SEMUANYA! KAU PIKIR GAMPANG MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI, HAH?!" Protes Jaehyun kesal.

"APA KAU PERNAH MELAKUKAN SUATU HAL KARENA TERPAKSA?! APA KAU PERNAH MELAKUKAN SUATU HAL KARENA TIDAK PUNYA PILIHAN LAIN?! Kau ingin memberontak tapi kau tidak bisa. Kau berteriak tapi tidak ada yang mendengarmu. TIDAK DIDENGAR ORANG TUAMU!" Lanjut Jaehyun.

"YA. ORANG TUAKULAH PENYEBAB AKU DI SINI. ORANG TUAKULAH YANG MENYERETKU KE SINI. DAN AKU BENCI. BENCI SEMUA YANG SEENAKNYA MENGATUR HIDUPKU!" Napas Jaehyun memburu. Ia berteriak putus asa.

"DASAR IDIOT! INILAH MENGAPA AKU MENYEBUTMU PECUNDANG!" Sergah Taeyong. "Dengar aku baik-baik! Kau hanya punya satu ayah dan satu ibu. Dan mereka hanya punya kau! Berhentilah bersikap egois dan sadarlah! Ayah dan ibumu hanya ingin membantumu!"

"Membantu?" Jaehyun mendecih. "Lihatlah diriku, Lee Taeyong. Dan jelaskan bagaimana orang tuaku membantuku menari?!"

"Kau menyedihkan, Jung Jaehyun. Bagiku kau adalah anak tidak tahu diri yang beruntung. Beruntung karena orang tuamu menyadari bakatmu. Beruntung karena orang tuamu mendukung bakatmu. Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau bukan karena orang tuamu, aku ragu kau akan sampai sejauh ini." Ujar Taeyong tenang.

Perkataan Taeyong membuat Jaehyun tertegun. Berusaha mencerna apa yang masuk ke dalam otaknya. Orang tuanya membantu dirinya? Orang tuanya menyadari bakatnya? _Omong kosong apa lagi ini?_

 _"_ _Jaehyun-ah, suaramu indah sekali, Nak._ _Mau Ibu daftarkan ke les vokal?"_

 _"_ _Wah, hebat! Ayah dengar kau di-_ casting _di jalan oleh SM? Anak Ayah memang luar biasa!"_

Jaehyun menutup matanya. Sekelebat memori masa lalu tiba-tiba terlintas begitu saja di pikirannya. Jaehyun berusaha kuat-kuat menepisnya. Ia merasa dirinya semakin dipojokkan dengan semua kalimat Taeyong. Jaehyun bersumpah mentah-mentah tidak akan mengakui kebenaran dari kalimat Taeyong!

Tapi bukan Lee Taeyong namanya jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Ia terus memaksa Jaehyun mengakui kekalahannya.

"Kau pikir orang tuamu mengirimmu kesini bukan tanpa alasan? Mereka rela mengorbankan waktu untuk tidak bersamamu, anak semata wayangnya, hanya untuk melihatmu meraih mimpimu." Nada bicara Taeyong masih tenang, tapi tidak lepas dari ketegasan.

"Kau berpikir bahwa orang tuamu egois, tapi mereka rela menukar kebahagiaan mengawasimu tumbuh di rumah mereka sendiri, dengan melihatmu berusaha di sini. Jika ini soal cita-citamu, mereka bersedia melakukan apa saja. Jika ini soal kau meraih kebahagiaanmu melalui musik, mereka tidak keberatan melepasmu berjuang."

"Jadi sebutkan padaku, satu momen saja di mana orang tuamu egois. Orang tuamu tidak memikirkan kebahagiaanmu. Apa kau bisa, Jaehyun?"

Kata-kata Taeyong kembali menusuk hati Jaehyun. Ia berkali-kali menggelengkan kepala. Menggigit-gigit bibirnya. Mengepalkan tangannya resah. Jaehyun tertunduk lemas.

 _"_ _Jaehyun-ah, apa kabar, Sayang? Maaf Ibu menelepon malam-malam... Kau baik-baik saja, Jaehyun-ah?... Akhir-akhir ini Ibu mendengar nada bicaramu yang kelihatan gelisah..."_

 _"_ _Jaehyun-ah, apa kau senang di sana?... Jaehyun-ah, kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu kalau kau tidak suka di sana... Kau tahu bahwa Ibu dan Ayah akan selalu mendukung keputusanmu..."_

 _"_ _Kalau kau tidak bahagia di sana, kau bisa pulang, Nak..."_

 _"_ _Kau bisa pulang..."_

 _SIAL! SIAL! SIAAAL!_ Jaehyun memukulkan tangannya ke lantai berkali-kali. _APA MEMANG BENAR MEREKA HANYA MEMIKIRKANKU?! APA MEMANG BENAR ORANG TUAKU HANYA INGIN AKU BAHAGIA?! APA ARTINYA INI MEREKA SUNGGUH MENYAYANGIKU?!_

Napas Jaehyun begitu memburu membuatnya terengah-engah. Ia masih tidak berhenti memukul tangannya. Sesekali ia pukulkan kepalanya ke lantai. Mengutuki kebodohannya. Menyumpahi kesombongannya. Ia kemudian berteriak. Berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. Teriakan yang begitu getir dan sepi.

Semua mata yang melihat pasti iba melihat Jaehyun yang dirundung kesedihan. Semua tangan ingin menepuk bahunya, membelai punggungnya menenangkan. Tapi, mereka tahu. Bahwa ini di luar kehendak mereka untuk ikut andil. Momen ini masih tentang Taeyong dan Jaehyun.

Taeyong maju untuk mendekati Jaehyun. Ia menatapi sosok yang _desperate_ itu dan menghembuskan napas lembut. Ia sudah keluar dari ritme amarahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami semua juga takut. Takut melakukan kesalahan saat latihan. Takut dengan kemampuan _trainee_ lain yang jauh di atas kita. Takut bila nantinya di sini hanya akan menjadi kalahan. Takut kalau di sini kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Jaehyun mengangkat kepalanya, memberanikan diri menatap mata Taeyong. Begitu juga dengan Taeyong. Taeyong tidak sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Jaehyun. Jika Jaehyun ingin mencari jawaban di matanya, maka Taeyong harus terus menatapnya. Jika itu membantu Jaehyun melawan _demons_ yang berkecamuk di dadanya, maka Taeyong harus terus menatapnya.

Jaehyun akhirnya hanya bisa tertunduk lagi. Ia menghirup napas panjang sekali dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Semua orang tahu, dari suara napasnya Jaehyun sudah terlihat tenang. Ekspresi wajahnya lambat laun melunak, dan berubah menjadi raut wajah yang mendamaikan. Walaupun ia masih pahit mengingat keegoisan dan kekanakannya.

"Sedikit-sedikit..." Jaehyun berbisik pelan, membuat semua telinga yang ada di ruang itu siaga, "...sedikit-sedikit, aku akan berusaha...menerima semuanya."

"Tolong...," Jaehyun menelan ludahnya, menelan harga dirinya,"...tolong bantu aku."

Bibir Taeyong membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis. Diulurkan tangannya tepat dihadapan Jaehyun yang masih terduduk. Jaehyun hanya bisa melihatnya dengan takjub. Tangan kecil itu, yang begitu misterius bagi Jaehyun. Tangan yang tidak disangkanya akan muncul di depan wajahnya, membantunya untuk bangun.

"Lain kali tidak akan aku ulurkan." Ujar Taeyong datar. Jaehyun hanya bisa terkekeh konyol. Begitu mudah dirinya diperdaya oleh seorang Lee Taeyong. Begitu mudah dirinya dipengaruhi oleh semua perkataan seorang Lee Taeyong. Jaehyun sudah kalah. Dan ia mengakui semua itu dengan lapang dada.

Jaehyun meraih tangan Taeyong dengan percaya diri. Sentuhan pertama yang terjadi diantara keduanya. Jaehyun dan Taeyong sama-sama bisa merasakan sensasi kilatan listrik yang menggelitik telapak tangan mereka. Pertanda bahwa kehidupan mereka selanjutnya tidak akan lagi sama. Semua akan berubah melalui uluran tangan itu. Uluran tangan yang akan selalu Jaehyun syukuri. Uluran tangan yang mengubah jalan hidup dan jalan pikiran Jaehyun.

Uluran tangan yang telah menyelamatkannya.

 **Extras: The Past – End**

Jaehyun mendapati Jhonny yang baru keluar dari kamar hotelnya. Jhonny yang menemukannya hanya bisa mengernyit, menanyakan gundukan di punggung Jaehyun.

"Oh, Taeyong- _hyung_ payah, nih. Baru 5 kilometer _jogging_ sudah pingsan begini, hahaha..." Jaehyun tersenyum konyol, berharap Jhonny tidak menangkapnya berbohong.

"Kasihan sekali. Tidurkan saja lagi dia, Jaehyun-ah." Jhonny yang sepertinya acuh tak acuh, ternyata ikut bermain dengan kebohongan Jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya mengangguk kecil. Sedangkan Jhonny berniat menuju ke lift, mungkin ia ingin _jogging_ juga. Jaehyun seketika membulatkan hatinya, mengepalkan tangannya, karena ada urusan yang harus ia selesaikan dengan Jhonny.

"Jhonny- _hyung_!" Panggil Jaehyun setengah berteriak. Jhonny sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan Jaehyun dan menoleh dengan wajah agak canggung.

"Jhonny- _hyung_...maafkan aku. Aku tahu akhir-akhir ini sudah bersikap menyebalkan, khususnya pada member NCT J." Jhonny yang mendengarnya hanya diam.

"Aku berjanji...aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk memimpin _sub-unit_ ini..." kalimat Jaehyun tercekat, tapi ia melanjutkan kembali,"...dan aku...meskipun aku sudah dua kali debut, aku tetap membutuhkan bantuan Jhonny- _hyung_...aku mohon bantuan Jhonny- _hyung_ , Jaemin, dan Jeno memimpin _sub-unit_ ini." Jaehyun membungkukkan badannya.

Jhonny yang melihatnya hanya bisa menghela napas lega, sebuah senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Ia kemudian mendekati Jaehyun dan mengusak pelan kepalanya. "Syukurlah, Jaehyun yang penuh semangat sudah kembali. Kalau sudah begini, aku akan melakukan apa saja supaya _sub-unit_ kita bisa lebih sukses dari _sub-unit_ lain."

Perkataan Jhonny seperti matahari musim semi yang mencairkan salju di musim dingin. Membuat hati Jaehyun begitu hangat, ia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Tidak bisa menahan kebahagiaannya karena Jhonny yang begitu sabar dan bijaksana. Ia benar-benar berutang budi kepadanya. "Terima kasih, Jhonny- _hyung_."

Satu kata dari Jaehyun dan disambut oleh senyum lebar dari Jhonny. Hanya satu simpul senyuman itu cukuplah membuat mereka menata masa depan yang matang dengan _sub-unit_ mereka. Satu simpul senyum yang menjadi gong untuk mereka mencuri _start_ , menuju kesuksesan.

...

Jaehyun membaringkan Taeyong dengan hati-hati di kasurnya. Ia lepas sepatu yang masih menempel di kaki Taeyong dan menyelimutinya agar Taeyong tidak kedinginan. Ia berusaha tidak membuat suara agar member lain tidak bangun. Ia _berharap_ member lain tidak bangun, sehingga ia bisa memandang lama wajah manis Taeyong yang sedang tertidur. Jaehyun membelai lembut rambutnya, dahinya, wajahnya. Ia kemudian mengecup keningnya. Jaehyun tersenyum. Damai sekali.

 _Hidupku sudah di ujung tanduk... Aku berlari dari semuanya... Tapi kau mengajariku untuk tidak menyerah... Melawan_ demons _dalam diriku dengan berani... Ketika aku menemukan diriku dalam kesendirian, aku berteriak sekuat tenaga..._ _Berharap ada yang membawaku kembali ke jalan pulang... Kau pun berdiri di sana... Aku bertanya-tanya... Maukah kau menjadi penyelamatku?... Karena seumur hidupku aku telah mencari seseorang SEPERTIMU... Terima kasih, Lee Taeyong..._

 **To Be Continued**

 **Up next: Jaehyun x Doyoung VS Taeyong x Yuta**

 **Penasaran? Tunggu chapter berikutnya!**

 **A/N: haduuuh mianhee...aku buat jaehyun n taeyong jadi berantem gitu T.T maafkan maafkan *bow 90derajat semoga tidak membingungkan ya pembagian dialognya ^^ tp kalo masih ada yang bingung, silakan review untuk saya perbaiki :) terima kasih sudah yg review/fav/follow ch kemarin, saranghaae :* :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Us Against The World**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6: Under the Starry Stars**

Jaehyun berpikir keras tentang hadiah yang akan ia berikan kepada kekasih kesayangannya, Taeyong. _Well,_ ini bukan soal Taeyong yang sedang berulang tahun. Atau bertukar hadiah pada hari Natal. Ini soal pencapaian yang berhasil diraih oleh Taeyong dan kawan-kawan.

Sebuah kabar menggembirakan datang untuk NCT Dash yang berhasil meraih posisi satu pada minggu ini di salah satu _music program_. Sepulang dari SM TOWN di Bangkok, para member NCT Dash langsung menuju ke _music program_ itu untuk tampil _live_ dan menerima pengumuman di akhir acara. Semua tidak menyangka. Semua di luar dugaan. Semua bahkan tidak percaya pada awalnya.

Namun, ini nyata. Taeyong bersama member NCT Dash meraih penghargaan sebagai pemenang. Sungguh, apa yang mereka alami malam itu merupakan yang pertama selama mereka berkarir di NCT. Mereka tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Perasaan itu begitu membuncah dalam dada hingga mereka tidak tahu harus mewujudkannya dalam bentuk yang bagaimana. Akhirnya, mereka alirkan begitu saja. Mereka tidak peduli dengan _image masculine_ yang selama ini mereka tunjukkan dalam _music video_ dan tampilan _live_.

Malam ini, mereka ingin menjadi anak lelaki biasa. Anak lelaki biasa yang mendadak tidak bisa berkata-kata karena takjub atas pencapaian mereka. Anak lelaki biasa yang bisa menangis saat menerima penghargaan yang selama ini mereka idam-idamkan. Yang mereka perjuangkan. Yang berhasil mereka capai. Pada akhirnya mereka merasakan suatu keindahan, di mana rasa haru dan bahagia merupakan perpaduan yang terlampau sempurna untuk dinikmati bersama teman perjuangan.

Agensi mereka pun tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk memanfaatkan momen ini sebagai awal promosi di luar Korea. NCT Dash diberi kesempatan untuk mengadakan _showcase_ di Osaka, Jepang, selama dua hari. Para member akan berangkat besok pada penerbangan pertama. Itulah mengapa Jaehyun harus tergopoh-gopoh untuk mempersembahkan sesuatu sebelum Taeyong pergi.

Setelah memutari area _Myeong-dong_ dan sekitarnya selama hampir dua jam, Jaehyun pulang dengan beberapa bungkusan di tangan. Tangannya membawa plastik berisi dua boks persegi panjang. Di dalamnya berisi kue coklat _bite-size_ kesukaan Taeyong. Ia sengaja membeli banyak karena sebagian penghuni _dorm_ mempunyai tangan dan mulut jahil yang parah. Lagipula, hadiah ini bukan hanya untuk Taeyong seorang, tapi juga untuk member NCT Dash. Tangan yang lain membawa satu boks kubus, lebih kecil dan tidak lupa dibungkus rapi dengan pita hitam.

"Aku pulang!" Jaehyun melangkah ke _dorm_ dan langsung disambut oleh beberapa pasang mata.

" _Hyung,_ Jaehyun _-hyung,_ bawa apa? Banyak sekali boksnya!" ia dicegat Jeno didepan pintu masuk.

" _Aigoo_ , kau semangat sekali, Jeno- _ah_. Apa kau sudah makan?" Jaehyun mengusak pelan rambut Jeno.

"Sudah, _hyung_. Tapi aku masih lapar," Jeno meringis memperlihatkan giginya yang rapi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu makan _dessert_ ini supaya kau lebih kenyang, Jeno- _ah_!" Jaehyun memberikan satu bungkusan boks kue untuk Jeno. Jeno yang menerimanya menghambur ke pelukan Jaehyun untuk berterima kasih. Jaehyun membalasnya dengan tepukan pelan di punggung Jeno.

"Jangan lupa bagi dengan yang lain, ya," Jeno mengangguk semangat sambil melepas pelukannya. Semua orang tahu bahwa Jaehyun sangat menyayangi Jeno. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Jadi, tidak ada yang merasa asing lagi dengan _skinship_ yang ditunjukkan oleh Jaehyun atau pun Jeno.

Jaehyun kemudian melenggang masuk menuju ruang rekreasi, melewati para _maknae_ yang sedang rebutan kue coklat di meja makan. Jaehyun menemukan beberapa orang di sana. Hansol dan Taeil yang sedang duduk bersebelahan sambil membaca satu buku. Mereka memegang buku itu bersama-sama dan _ngobrol_ dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Jaehyun penasaran buku apa itu. Di depan mereka duduk Jhonny dan Doyoung yang sedang menonton _Running Man_ sambil asyik cekikikan.

" _Hyung-deul_ , aku belikan ini untuk NCT Dash. Selamat atas kemenangannya. Kalian memang pantas mendapatkannya," ujar Jaehyun sambil meletakkan boks persegi panjang di meja yang menengahi mereka.

"Jaehyun- _ah,_ kau anak curang," Taeil mendesis, "kau pasti selalu lari duluan kalau soal hadiah-hadiah begini."

"Wah, _uri_ Jaehyunie memang pengertian, tidak seperti tetua kita, hahaha ...," goda Hansol pada Taeil.

"Aku mau yang banyak coklatnya!" tangan Doyoung menyambar cepat.

"Kue coklat, ya?" gumam Jhonny. " _You're late, man_. Baru saja si _Cookie_ _Monster_ ke kantor agensi dengan Yuta untuk membicarakan perjalanan besok."

Jaehyun tercekat. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap gugup. Merupakan hal yang mudah bagi Jhonny untuk menebak maksud Jaehyun membeli kue coklat itu untuk Taeyong. Meskipun Jhonny tidak tahu hubungan Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang sebenarnya, radar Jhonny terlalu kuat untuk merasakan _memang_ ada sesuatu diantara mereka berdua. Namun, Jhonny memilih untuk diam. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Yah, sisakan saja nanti untuk Taeyong- _hyung_ dan Yuta- _hyung_ ," jawab Jaehyun sesantai mungkin. "Lho, Winwin dan Ten- _hyung_ di mana?" lanjut Jaehyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Winwin istirahat di kamarnya. Ten pergi ke minimarket bersama Kun," timpal Taeil. Jaehyun hanya meng- _oh_ -kan dan ikut duduk di samping Hansol dan Taeil yang kembali asik dengan buku mereka.

"Jaehyun- _ah_ , tadi manajer- _hyung_ telpon. Lagu kita sudah siap, besok kita ke studio untuk latihan," kata Jhonny.

"Eh? Sudah jadi? Hm, padahal aku ingin ikut menulis liriknya," Jaehyun menopangkan dagunya kecewa.

Jhonny tertawa kecil. " _Still too early for us, darling_. Tapi, manajer- _hyung_ bilang aku boleh ikut menyisipkan musik DJ-ku."

"Heeh? Tidak adil. Tadi _hyung_ bilang terlalu awal untuk kita!" Jaehyun protes memajukan tubuhnya.

" _Exception for me_ ," sarkas Jhonny halus. Jaehyun menghela napas malas. Sudah ia duga pengalaman Jhonny di bidang DJ tidak bisa tidak diacuhkan begitu saja bahkan bagi pencipta lagu mereka. Jaehyun merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa, berusaha menyerah dengan Jhonny.

"Jaehyun- _ah_ , aku mau main basket. Temani aku, dong," Doyoung tiba-tiba memecah sunyi diantara mereka.

"Hah? Malam-malam begini?" Jaehyun mengangkat tubuhnya, sedikit tertarik.

"Ayolah, sebelum aku pergi besok. Aku perlu menyegarkan otakku sebelum aktivitas yang menguras tenaga dan pikiran selama dua hari di Jepang," Doyoung memohon.

Jaehyun berpikir itu bukan ide yang buruk. Ia juga perlu mengalihkan kesedihannya karena harus berpisah dengan Taeyong meskipun itu hanya dua hari. "Oke, _hyung_. Ayo!"

"Bagus. _Hyungdeul_ mau ikut juga?" Doyoung mencoba mengajak para _hyung_ -nya. Jhonny mengibaskan tangannya sambil berkata " _pass"_ , sementara Hansol dan Taeil, masih berkutat dengan buku mereka. Doyoung hanya mendengus mendengar tolakan mereka. "Sepertinya kita berdua saja, Jaehyun- _ah_. Para _maknae_ juga sedang asyik dengan parade _cookies_ yang kau belikan."

"Tunggu, _hyung_. Aku taruh ini di kamar dulu."

Doyoung melirik boks kubus yang sedari tadi di genggam Jaehyun. "Untuk Taeyong- _hyung_?"

"Eh? Ah, ini, hanya menemukan barang yang mungkin cocok untuk dia pakai," Jaehyun salah tingkah, seolah tertangkap basah oleh Doyoung. Seharusnya Jaehyun meletakkan boks itu terlebih dulu di kamar agar tidak ada yang tersinggung karena ia memberikan hadiah ekstra untuk Taeyong.

Doyoung hanya mengangkat bahu tidak peduli. "Oh, begitu. Cepatlah, aku tunggu di bawah."

Jaehyun mengangguk cepat dan berlari menuju kamarnya. Ia letakkan boks itu di kasur Taeyong dan segera berlari keluar menyusul Doyoung.

...

Dorm NCT mempunyai halaman belakang yang lumayan luas. Cukup untuk satu lapangan basket dan satu petak untuk _playground_ yang berisi tiga ayunan dan satu perosotan. Jaehyun dan Doyoung menikmati malam itu dengan jiwa semurni anak kecil. Mereka bermain basket tanpa aturan. Asalkan bola masuk ke ring sudah cukup untuk mencetak skor.

Bosan bermain bola, mereka pindah ke ayunan. Saling mendorong agar tubuh mereka melayang tinggi seolah mencapai langit. Setelah itu mereka bermain perosotan. Mereka hanya bisa tertawa tanpa dosa saat tubuh mereka terjepit di _slide_ dan tidak mau meluncur.

"Hahaha... _hyung_ , badan _hyung_ terlalu besar untuk perosotan itu!" seru Jaehyun sambil terbahak-bahak.

" _Aish_...ayo meluncur! Jaehyun- _ah_ , cepat kau naik dan dorong aku! Aku ingin meluncur!" Doyoung berteriak merengek seperti anak kecil. Jaehyun semakin tergelak dengan ide konyol Doyoung. Tapi Jaehyun juga ingin bersenang-senang malam itu. Ia menuruti Doyoung dan naik untuk meluncur bersama. Meskipun tubuh mereka tetap terjebak, mereka berhasil meluncur dengan sedikit paksaan dan dorongan dari Jaehyun.

Karena terlalu dipaksakan, keduanya mendarat tidak mulus di tanah. Doyoung harus mengerang kesakitan karena tertimpa badan Jaehyun yang besar. Menyadari kelakuan mereka berdua yang sungguh konyol, mereka hanya bisa menertawainya dan bergulingan di tanah. Suara halaman belakang yang tadinya sepi kini penuh dengan tawa dari dua insan yang sedang tiduran sambil memandang langit.

"Untung aku mengajakmu kesini, Jaehyun- _ah_. Kalau tidak aku yakin kau sudah mati bosan di _dorm_ ," ujar Doyoung masih setengah tertawa.

"Ya, kau benar, _hyung_. Terima kasih, walaupun aku harus menuruti tingkahmu yang kekanakan," pingkal Jaehyun.

Doyoung menepuk pelan kepala Jaehyun, "Bilang saja kau juga bersenang-senang, dasar Bayi Besar!"

Jaehyun tidak kuasa menahan tawanya setelah dijuluki sesuatu yang menurutnya memang pas untuk dirinya. "Doyoung- _hyung_ kau benar-benar tahu aku ini seperti apa, ya," Jaehyun tidak menyangka kalau Doyoung bisa menggambarkan dirinya melebihi dari yang ia sendiri tahu.

Doyoung hanya terdiam. Seketika tawanya berhenti. Ada yang bergemuruh dalam dadanya mendengar perkataan Jaehyun barusan. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil.

Semilir angin malam membelai lembut wajah mereka. Mata mereka terpejam menikmati sayup-sayup suara di malam hari. Daun-daun pepohonan yang bergesekan, klakson mobil di kejauhan, dan serangga-serangga malam baik yang bersembunyi maupun berterbangan. Kedua lelaki yang terbaring di tanah sejenak hanyut dalam semua itu.

Ketenangan. Adalah hal yang cukup mahal untuk mereka beli sekarang. Tentu saja, ditengah kesibukan dan padatnya aktivitas, orang macam mereka akan menukar apapun demi satu menit ketenangan yang jarang mereka dapatkan.

"Jaehyun- _ah_ , lihat! Ada bintang! Ya ampun! Ada dua!" Doyoung tiba-tiba berseru kegirangan.

"Eh, mana, mana, _hyung_?" Jaehyun mengikuti arahan telunjuk Doyoung dengan antusias. Dan di arah timur, mata Jaehyun menemukan dua titik berpendar keputihan, meski hanya kecil saja. Jaehyun takjub tidak percaya. Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya, mereka benar di Seoul kan? Di kota metropolitan yang penuh polusi ini merupakan hal biasa jika langit malamnya hanya berupa awan merah, bukan berbintang seperti sekarang.

Jaehyun mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk. Wajahnya masih menengadah dan matanya berbinar seterang bintang yang dipandangnya. Bibirnya membingkai sebuah senyum merekah, membuat mulutnya terbuka. Doyoung hanya menatapnya kalem. "Akhirnya di langit Seoul ada bintang juga, Jaehyun- _ah_."

" _Eung_. _Hyung_ benar."

"Satu lagi keuntungan aku mengajakmu ke sini," Doyoung tersenyum lebar, "kau bisa melihat langsung bintangmu tanpa harus jadi anak jendela lagi."

Jaehyun menoleh, tertegun dengan perkataan Doyoung. Ditatapnya Doyoung yang masih terbaring dan memandang langit. Jaehyun yang melihatnya memasang senyum halus. "Ehehe ... selain Bayi Besar, Doyoung- _hyung_ sepertinya juga tahu kebiasaanku yang duduk di jendela, ya?" ia menggaruk kepalanya malu. Doyoung sejenak terdiam. Ia kemudian juga bangun, menatap Jaehyun dalam.

"Ya, aku tahu, Jaehyun- _ah_. Kebiasaanmu duduk di pinggir jendela sambil memandang langit, berusaha menemukan bintangmu. Kalau kau sudah bosan, kau ambil bukumu dan kau baca sambil tersenyum sendiri."

Jaehyun menarik napas. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, tapi dari intonasi Doyoung yang begitu lembut, membuat dirinya lupa untuk sekedar mengedipkan matanya.

"Aku juga tahu, bagaimana kau selalu minum air putih tepat setelah kau bangun pagi. Dan tidur dengan memeluk gulingmu pada malamnya," sorot mata Doyoung menghangat, berbanding terbalik dengan sekujur tubuh Jaehyun yang mendingin.

Doyoung menghembuskan napasnya panjang, ditatapnya lelaki didepannya yang terlihat begitu bingung. Namun, Doyoung tetap mencari celah agar Jaehyun mengerti maksud dari semua ini. "Kau tahu, Jaehyun- _ah_ , aku tidak menyangka akhirnya aku mempunyai waktu sendiri denganmu. Akhirnya, hanya ada kau dan aku, malam ini." Doyoung mengalihkan pandangannya, menerawang jauh ke jalanan.

"Aku tidak tahu persis kapan, tapi saat berada di dekatmu, yang aku rasakan hanyalah kenyamanan. Mungkin aku hanya berlebihan, pikirku waktu itu."

"Aku tidak tahu persis kapan juga, tapi saat kau tertawa bersamaku, yang aku rasakan hanyalah kebahagiaan. Mungkin aku hanya salah mengartikan, pikirku juga waktu itu."

"Kemudian aku ingat persis, di mana kau mulai menyentuhku setelah latihan, tangan besarmu menepuk bahuku dan bibir manismu berkata, " _Minumlah dulu,_ Hyung". Saat itu juga untuk pertama kalinya, aku menyadari jantungku yang selalu berdegup kencang tiap kali melihatmu, dan mengakui perasaan yang bergelora dalam hatiku. Bahwa aku menyukai Jung Jaehyun."

Sesuatu bergerak di dalam tubuh Jaehyun yang mendingin. Ia merasakan sebuah letupan kecil mencuat dari dalam jantungnya. Napasnya bergerak naik turun.

"Aku pikir aku telah melakukan kesalahan dengan menyukaimu," Doyoung terkekeh kecil, "jadi aku berusaha melupakannya. Aku berusaha menjalani kehidupan _idol_ ini sebagai pengalih perhatian."

Doyoung menghela napasnya,"Tapi, ternyata itu adalah kesalahanku yang kedua. Karena betapapun aku mencoba menjalani hidupku tanpa perasaanku padamu, hidupku malah jatuh berserakan di sembarang tempat."

"Hidupku menjadi tidak ber-rima tanpamu. Atau lebih tepatnya, _tidak mau_ ber-rima tanpamu," Doyoung menyungging sebuah senyum. "Dan ketika aku memungut kembali hidupku yang berserakan itu, mereka malah sudah berkumpul tepat di hadapanmu. Saat itu juga aku menyadari, bahwa hatiku telah jatuh padamu."

Darah dalam nadi Jaehyun berdesir. Ia hampir tidak mampu menahan letupan-letupan dalam jantungnya yang sudah meliar. Napasnya kian tidak beraturan.

"Jaehyun- _ah_ ," panggil Doyoung lirih, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaehyun, menempatkan tangannya di wajah mulus Jaehyun, "kalau ada tempat untuk menyerahkan hatiku, kalau ada tempat untuk setiap momen kita berdua, aku akan menempatkannya di bintang yang tadi kita temukan. Dan bagiku kau adalah bintang itu sendiri. Bintang dalam hidupku."

Doyoung mengecup lembut bibir Jaehyun.

Jaehyun sungguh terhanyut dengan ombak yang dibawa Doyoung. Ia hanyut dalam semua perkataan Doyoung tentangnya. Ia terombang-ambing dengan perasaan Doyoung tentangnya. Ia bahkan menutup matanya ketika Doyoung dengan lembut menyentuhkan bibir mereka berdua. Ia sudah pasti tenggelam jika saja sebuah bayangan wajah seseorang tidak muncul untuk menariknya ke permukaan. Taeyong.

Jaehyun menjauhkan dirinya dan mendorong tubuh Doyoung. Jantungnya yang berdegup kencang tidak memberinya waktu istirahat. Dan tidak akan pernah memberikan satu detik pun untuknya menarik napas, karena sebuah panggilan kecil yang dingin dari arah belakang.

"Jae ...,"

Jaehyun tahu persis siapa yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan seperti itu. Orang yang paling tidak diharapkan untuk muncul di saat seperti ini. Orang yang menjadi urutan terakhir dalam daftarnya untuk melihatnya baru saja berciuman dengan Doyoung.

"Taeyong- _hyung_ ...," Dada Jaehyun serasa digada melihat Taeyong yang marah, benci, sedih, kecewa, terpancar jelas di wajah Taeyong. Namun, Taeyong dengan cepat menangkis itu semua. Dipertahankannya sikap dingin yang menjadi andalannya. Ia kemudian melempar sesuatu dengan keras ke tubuh Jaehyun. Kemudian ia berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Belum lepas dari serangan gada, dada Jaehyun menerima serangan susulan bom atom. Ia begitu terpukul Taeyong melempar sesuatu ke tubuhnya, membuatnya mendesis kesakitan.

Sebuah boks kubus putih, dengan pita yang sudah dilepas sebagai pembungkusnya, dan beberapa coklat _bite-size_ yang dibungkus tissue, kini tercerai berai di tanah. Mata Jaehyun memanas melihat semua itu. Ia menyadari bahwa Taeyong ke sini untuk mencarinya. Ia menduga bahwa Taeyong ke sini dengan boks putih itu pasti ingin berterima kasih dengan hadiahnya. Ia tahu bahwa Taeyong ke sini dengan kue coklat yang tadi dibelinya, pastilah untuk Taeyong bagi dan makan bersamanya.

Jaehyun hanya bisa berlutut lemas. Ia telah menyakiti Taeyong. Ia mengerang menyesal dan putus asa. Diambilnya boks putih yang bentuknya sudah reot di sana-sini. Ia memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya mengatakan ia harus segera menemui Taeyong. Menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya situasi yang baru saja mereka alami.

Sebelum Jaehyun mengangkat kakinya, tubuhnya berbalik untuk menemukan Doyoung yang masih duduk. Ekspresi wajahnya tenang bagaikan air yang belum diobak-abik. Seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan insiden yang dipertunjukkan oleh Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

"Doyoung- _hyung_ ... maafkan aku," ucap Jeahyun lirih. "Melihat sikapmu, aku yakin _hyung_ pasti sudah tahu soal hubunganku dengan Taeyong- _hyung_ ...," lanjut Jaehyun dengan kepala menunduk.

"Maaf ... karena sejenak aku larut dengan semua ucapan Doyoung- _hyung_ , dan aku ... sangat berterima kasih dan menghargai itu semua," Jaehyun memotong kalimatnya, membungkukkan badannya penuh, "tapi, sekali lagi maaf ... aku mencintai Taeyong- _hyung_."

Doyoung berdiri dan mengangkat wajah Jaehyun, "Dan apakah Taeyong- _hyung_ juga mencintaimu?"

Jaehyun tersentak dengan pertanyaan Doyoung, "Taeyong- _hyung_ ..."

"Tidak pernah mengatakannya, kan?" pernyataan Doyoung seperti pisau buah membelah hati Jaehyun.

"Apa maksud _hyung_?"

"Maksudku, kalau dia memang benar mencintaimu, dia pasti pernah menyatakannya padamu, walaupun hanya sekali," tutur Doyoung. "Tidak seperti aku. Aku akan bilang aku mencintaimu berkali-kali, sebanyak yang kau mau. Kau bisa lihat bedanya aku dan Taeyong- _hyung_ , kan? Kau bisa meminta cinta yang lebih dariku, lebih dari yang kau terima saat bersama Taeyong- _hyung_ ," tandasnya lagi.

Kalimat terakhir Doyoung membuat Jaehyun terdiam. Beberapa detik kemudian seutas senyum merekah di wajah Jaehyun, membuat Doyoung mengernyit. "Tepat sekali. Taeyong- _hyung_ tidak pernah terang-terangan soal perasaannya. Taeyong- _hyung_ tidak pernah bilang cinta padaku sekalipun."

"Di hadapanku sekarang sudah ada Doyoung- _hyung_ , yang siap memberikan seluruh hatinya padaku. Tapi, di sini aku pula dengan hati dan tubuh yang terisi oleh Taeyong- _hyung_ ," Jaehyun terkekeh lembut, "Taeyong- _hyung_ tidak pernah memintaku mencintainya, tapi di sini aku dengan bodohnya tergila-gila padanya."

"Kalau aku menerima cinta Doyoung- _hyung_ , itu karena aku memintanya. Selamanya Doyoung- _hyung_ akan mencintaiku karena aku yang _memintanya_. Semua yang Doyoung- _hyung_ lakukan adalah karena aku yang _memintanya_."

"Taeyong- _hyung_... dia memang tidak pernah meminta, tapi mampu membuatku memberikan segala-galanya," bisik Jaehyun pelan.

Bisikan Jaehyun seperti pekikan yang memecah gendang telinga Doyoung. Tubuhnya terasa dihantam godam, diikuti jatuhan beton bertubi-tubi. Membuat tubuhnya mengunci.

Ia menyadari sesuatu di kalimat Jaehyun. Sekuat apapun usahanya meyakinkan Jaehyun, ia tidak akan pernah mengalahkan Taeyong. Yang lebih menyakitkan, ia sudah kalah sebelum permainan itu sendiri dimulai. Sebuah senyum pahit terbesit di wajah Doyoung. _Begitu, ya? Cinta di mana kau tidak perlu meminta. Kau memang terlalu naif, Jaehyun-ah._

"Doyoung- _hyung_ , sekali lagi maaf. Dan, terima kasih. " Jaehyun segera berlari, meninggalkan Doyoung yang berdiri kaku di sana. Jaehyun sebenarnya tidak tega, tapi pikirannya saat ini hanya Taeyong. Ia harus segera berbicara dengan Taeyong.

...

Taeyong menutup pintu kamarnya cukup keras. Dalam otaknya berteriak berkali-kali ia harus menguncinya. Mencegah siapapun untuk masuk. Namun, tangannya bergetar saat menyentuh kunci yang menggantung di lubang pintu itu. Mendadak seluruh ototnya lemas. Pikirannya kacau. Ia tidak pernah sekalut itu.

Di benaknya masih terngiang adegan Jaehyun yang berciuman dengan Doyoung. Ia meremas rambutnya dengan kasar. Sesekali berteriak pada udara kosong. Sesekali menghantam lemari atau pintu. Napasnya dari tadi memburu tidak stabil. Kalau Taeyong tidak punya pertahanan diri yang kuat, ia pasti sudah terserang _panick attack_.

BRAK! Suara pintu dibuka dengan tergesa-gesa bersamaan dengan masuknya bayangan seseorang. Jaehyun. Taeyong hanya menatapnya dingin. Gelagat Taeyong masih tidak beraturan dibarengi hembusan napas kasar.

"Taeyong- _hyung_ ... maafkan aku," ucap Jaehyun pada intinya. "Doyoung- _hyung_ bilang dia suka padaku, tapi aku menolaknya. Dan ... dia memang menciumku, tapi sudah aku tegaskan kalau aku tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya," tambahnya meyakinkan. Jaehyun gelisah melihat Taeyong yang diam seribu bahasa.

" _Hyung_ ...," Jaehyun perlahan mendekatinya, " _hyung_ , tolong katakan sesuatu padaku. Apapun itu, makian, hinaan, marah, apa saja, _hyung_."

Namun, Taeyong tetap diam. Ia bahkan tidak menatap Jaehyun sekalipun. Raut wajah Jaehyun seketika berubah, frustasi. Ia tidak tahan dengan kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Jaehyun lebih baik dicaci maki, dipukul, atau ditampar daripada didiamkan Taeyong. Jaehyun ingin Taeyong meluapkan emosinya sebagaimana pasangan pada umumnya yang menemukannya sedang berciuman dengan orang lain. _Apakah Taeyong-hyung juga mencintaimu?_

Pertanyaan Doyoung tiba-tiba melesat tanpa aba-aba di kepala Jaehyun, membuat apa yang dilihatnya serasa berputar seperti orang terkena vertigo. Bagaimana jika Taeyong memang tidak mencintainya? Sehingga ia tidak marah dan biasa saja ketika Jaehyun berciuman dengan orang lain. Jaehyun mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dirasakan matanya yang sudah memanas dan kabur oleh air mata yang menggenang. Ia kemudian memeluk Taeyong dari belakang.

" _Hyung_ , tolong ...," isak Jaehyun lirih, "aku bisa gila kalau _hyung_ diamkan seperti ini. Aku mohon, _hyung_ , katakan sesuatu. Aku mohon maafkan..."

 _Cklek_. Pintu kamar mereka terbuka. "Taeyong, apa kau sudah selesai _packing_? Aku mau pin...," Yuta masuk dan melihat Jaehyun yang gelagapan melepaskan tubuhnya dari Taeyong. Jaehyun dengan segera membalikkan badannya, tapi Yuta bisa melihat jelas sembab di mata Jaehyun. Sementara ia menemukan Taeyong yang masih membatu dengan ekspresi…sedih? Tidak, hancur…?

Seketika Yuta menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya, mengutuk kelancangannya yang masuk ke kamar sepasang kekasih. Ia benar-benar lupa jika Jaehyun dan Taeyong memiliki hubungan istimewa. Dan dari atmosfir yang ia rasakan di ruang itu, jelas Jaehyun dan Taeyong sedang dirundung masalah. Yuta mendadak ciut, ia menelan ludah karena sembarangan masuk kamar orang tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu.

"Kau butuh apa, Yuta?" suara Taeyong membuyarkan lamunan Yuta.

"Eh? Ah, bukan apa-apa, Taeyong. Aku kembali saja nanti, atau besok sekalian, haha…" Yuta tertawa gugup.

"Yuta," Taeyong memanggil nama itu lagi, ada penekanan pada suaranya.

Yuta tidak berkutik, "Ehm, tadinya aku mau pinjam pasta gigi untuk ke Jepang besok … ya ampun, kenapa aku tidak minta pada Ten saja, bodohnya aku ini, hahaha…" sekali lagi Yuta tertawa palsu.

"Tunggu, aku ambilkan," sekali lagi Yuta dibuat tidak berkutik karena Taeyong sudah melenggang pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengambilkan pasta gigi untuknya. Yuta sungguh tidak nyaman dengan situasi itu. Apalagi ia mendengar Jaehyun yang sesekali menahan isakannya.

"Ini, ambillah. Aku sudah selesai _packing_. Aku akan membantumu, jadi aku tidur di kamarmu malam ini," ujar Taeyong datar.

"Hah? Tunggu, Taeyong- _hyung_!" dan Jaehyun terlambat. Ia hanya bisa menatap nanar punggung Taeyong yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Matanya kembali memanas, bersiap meluncurkan butiran air mata ronde kedua. Yuta tidak sampai hati memandang Jaehyun seperti itu, tapi ia juga bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Jaehyun…" Yuta memanggilnya pelan. Jaehyun segera menyeka air mata yang berseluncur bebas di wajahnya. Ia kemudian berbalik, meninggalkan Yuta, menuju kasurnya dan membungkus dirinya dalam selimut. Yuta semakin mengeruh kala mendengar isakan Jaehyun di balik redaman selimutnya. Akhirnya Yuta hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat. Meraih gagang pintu dan menutupnya pelan. Membantu meredam tangisan getir Jaehyun.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong berpisah keesokan harinya dalam keadaan saling tidak mengacuhkan.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Up next: Yuta menyatakan perasaanya pada Taeyong di bawah pohon sakura. Baca Yutae juga di chapter berikutnya ya!  
**

 **A/N:** Selamat sore! Sebenernya pengen langsung tulis Yutae juga, tapi wah nanti bakal kepanjangan kayaknya xD jadi pelan2 saja ya :3 ada yang bisa nebak isi boks kubus itu? itu lhoo..hadiah apa yg kira2 dikasih Jaehyun buat Tiwai xD

Oke, terima kasih sudah mampir dan baca, dan untuk yg sudah review, favs, fol chap kemarin...i love you all :* :*

PS. kutunggu reviewnya :*


	7. Chapter 7

**Us Against The World**

 **.**

 ** _Osaka, Kema Sakuranomiya Park_**

"Yuta- _ah_ , kenapa kau mengajakku ke sini? Aku sudah bilang ingin ke Kastil Osaka, kan?" keluh Taeyong saat mendapati Yuta duduk di salah satu bangku di pinggir jalan setapak.

"Kau ingin berjalan di bawah pohon sakura, kan? Sudah pasti Taman Kema ini yang terbaik. Lagipula Kastil Osaka sore begini pasti ramai oleh orang piknik, kau mau berjalan sambil bilang 'permisi-permisi'?"

Taeyong menghela napas, mencoba menuruti saran sahabat Jepangnya itu. Pandangannya memutar ke segala penjuru di taman itu. _Kema Sakuranomiya Park_ , sebuah taman dengan konsep _riverside-view, greenery, dan sakura-view._ Taman itu dibangun di sepanjang aliran sungai Okawa dan merupakan salah satu tempat terbaik di Osaka, bahkan di Jepang, untuk melihat bunga sakura bermekaran. Lebih dari 5000 pohon sakura berjajar rapi di sepanjang aliran sungai.

Pengunjung dapat berjalan di jalan setapak sambil menikmati suara gemericik air dari sungai serta indahnya bunga sakura yang ditanam di kedua sisi jalan setapak. Membuat jalan setapak itu bagaikan karpet merah alami. Berjalan di bawah pohon sakura yang mekar di Jepang adalah impian Taeyong sejak dulu. Ia selalu dibuat terpana bagaimana kelopak-kelopak kecil itu berterbangan dengan indahnya mengikuti kemanapun angin membawanya.

Seolah beban dan masalah yang mengendap dalam hatinya ikut terbang tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun.

Taeyong memejamkan matanya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar pembatas sungai, dan menikmati suara ombak kecil dari aliran sungai di depannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ekspresi wajahmu yang jujur."

"Maaf?" Taeyong membalikkan tubuhnya, menemukan Yuta yang merebahkan punggungnya dan sedang memandang pohon sakura ke atas.

"Kau dan Doyoung benar-benar pandai memasang _poker face_ selama _showcase_ kemarin dan hari ini. Sungguh, kalian harusnya bisa tembus nominasi _Oscar_ ," ujar Yuta ironis.

Taeyong memicingkan matanya, "Kenapa Doyoung dibawa-bawa?"

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu masalah antara kau, Jaehyun dan Doyoung. Aku tahu kalian berusaha profesional, tapi berharaplah cuma aku yang bisa melihat ketegangan antara kau dan Doyoung."

Taeyong menatap sahabatnya datar, meskipun hatinya bergemuruh meng-iyakan perkataan Yuta. "Kau mengingatkan aku pada hal yang tidak ingin aku bahas sekarang."

"Hhhh ... Taeyong," Yuta menghela napasnya jengah, "bisakah kau melakukan satu hal untukku? Kurangi _tsundere_ -mu yang semakin menjadi-jadi itu dan cobalah mengerti Jaehyun!"

"Jangan mulai denganku, Yuta."

"Ayolah, Taeyong. Kau bahkan tidak memberikan sepatah katapun saat kita berangkat kemarin. Apa kau lihat bagaimana wajah Jaehyun yang sudah seperti _zombie_?"

"Jangan melebih-lebihkan."

"Kau bahkan tidak mau mendengar penjelasannya dan membiarkan dia menangis sendirian. Anak itu ...," Yuta mengusap wajahnya, "apa kau tidak merasa Jaehyun menjadi begitu lembek sekarang?"

Taeyong menghembuskan napasnya, "Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?"

"Aku tahu anak itu selalu bersikap baik dan manis, tapi akhir-akhir ini yang bisa aku lihat dari perilakunya hanya pasrah dan ... entahlah. Sepertinya dia terlalu menekan egonya sendiri untuk menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya."

"Dan itu terjadi sejak kalian berpacaran," lanjut Yuta tegas. Taeyong melebarkan matanya, mencerna kata demi kata.

"Apa Jaehyun pernah marah padamu? Sekalipun, apa dia pernah berteriak padamu?" Yuta menegakkan posisi duduknya, menginterogasi Taeyong yang sekarang berubah panik.

"K-kau tidak menuduhku kalau aku yang membuat Jaehyun begitu, kan?"

"Selamat, kau tersangka utamanya," tutur Yuta tajam. Taeyong mendelik, memilih diam. Mendengarkan suara angin berhembus di antara mereka bersamaan dengan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berhamburan di depan wajah mereka. "Kau ini terlalu keras padanya. Sifatmu yang dingin itu menjadi patokan Jaehyun untuk tidak sembarangan menyulut emosimu."

"Dia itu ... Jaehyun itu terlalu menyayangimu. Dia terlalu takut untuk menyakitimu, hingga dia mengorbankan emosinya sendiri demi menjaga perasaanmu. Apa kau tidak sadar itu?!"

Taeyong menunduk, menatap kosong jalan setapak di depannya, "Aku melihatnya berciuman dengan Doyoung kemarin."

"Dan dia menjelaskan padamu bahwa itu tidak disengaja, kan? Dia sudah minta maaf, kan? Dia juga meyakinkanmu kalau kau satu-satunya orang dihatinya, kan?" kata Yuta setengah berteriak.

Dan keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka.

" _YA_! Lee Taeyong! Jangan diam saja!"

"Hhhhh ... terus sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?!"

"MINTA MAAF! Sekarang!"

"HAH?!" mata Taeyong membulat sempurna karena Yuta melakukan sesuatu di luar dugaannya. Tanpa angin tanpa apa, Yuta mengambil ponselnya dan menempelkan ke telinganya kemudian. Jelas ia sedang memanggil seseorang. Dahi Taeyong mengerut.

"Ah, _moshi-moshi_ , iya Jaehyunie. Apa kau sibuk? Oh, tidak, ini ada seseorang yang mau bicara denganmu. Ya, ini dia," Yuta menyodorkan ponselnya di wajah Taeyong. Taeyong seketika tergagap.

" _Ba-bakamoto_! Kau—,"

" _Yoboseo_?" dan Taeyong melaknat Yuta karena menekan tombol _speaker_ di mana ia dapat mendengar jelas suara Jaehyun, membuat Taeyong tidak bisa mengelak. Ia memijat keningnya dan memberikan _death-glare_ kepada Yuta yang tidak mau kalah dengan memberikan seringai _evil_ -nya juga.

Taeyong membalikkan tubuhnya, menopang dagunya di pagar pembatas. Matanya tertuju pada pantulan bayangannya di air sungai, "Ini aku."

Ada beberapa detik kosong sebelum suara di seberang sana menyahut, " _T-Taeyong-_ hyung?!"

" _Eoh_. Kau sibuk?"

" _Ti-tidak,_ hyung. _Aku di studio untuk latihan lagu kami, sekarang sedang istirahat, kok._ Hyung _sendiri sudah selesai_ showcase- _nya_?"

"Iya, siang tadi."

" _O-oh_ , _begitu. Baiklah,_ hyung."

Taeyong menggaruk tengkuknya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan atmosfir kecanggungan ketika ia bertelepon dengan Jaehyun. Ia mungkin akan tetap diam jika deheman Yuta di belakangnya tidak mengingatkannya perihal tujuan utama dari pembicaraan jarak jauh ini. Taeyong menghela napasnya.

"Jaehyun- _ah_ , dengar, aku banyak berpikir sejak kejadian kemarin."

" _Apa ... yang_ hyung _pikirkan?_ "

"Aku melihat bagaimana Doyoung menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibirmu. Dan aku juga melihat bagaimana kau sempat larut dalam ciuman itu. Waktu itu aku ...," kalimat Taeyong tercekat, sedikit tersengal, "aku seperti tersambar petir tepat dikepalaku."

"Aku benar-benar melakukan hal bodoh setelah itu, melemparmu dengan makanan, marah-marah tidak jelas, semua itu hanya untuk menutupi ... kecemburuanku," lirih Taeyong pada kata terakhir.

"Aku tahu selama ini aku tidak pernah bersikap manis padamu. Dibandingkan aku, Doyoung selalu baik dan memanjakanmu. Memberikan ciuman seperti yang Doyoung berikan padamu, aku bisa menjamin itu tidak akan pernah terjadi bahkan jika aku bertapa seratus tahun sekalipun," Taeyong tertawa miris.

"Perasaanku tidak menentu setelah itu. Selain cemburu, ada satu lagi yang rasanya lebih menusuk ... _takut_. Ya, aku takut ... dan khawatir. Aku takut kalau ciuman Doyoung berhasil memikatmu dan membuatmu meninggalkanku."

Taeyong menghela napasnya, "Aku benar-benar khawatir, kalau kau akan memilih Doyoung. Tapi, pada akhirnya kau malah mengejarku. Bahkan setelah aku mengasarimu, kau tetap berusaha menjelaskan bahwa akulah yang ada dihatimu. Dan kebodohanku masih saja menguasaiku hingga membuatku membohongi diriku sendiri, kalau aku begitu senang saat kau mengatakan itu."

"Maafkan aku, Jaehyun- _ah_ ," seiring kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, ada perasaan lega yang menjalar di hati Taeyong. Ia melunakkan sendiri hatinya yang sekeras batu. Ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa menelan harga diri untuk orang yang ia kasihi tidak akan meninggalkan penyesalan apapun. Ia pun semakin mantap melanjutkan.

"Maafkan _hyung_ sekaligus kekasihmu yang idiot ini. Padahal kau selalu bersikap manis padaku, tapi aku selalu saja ketus."

"Aku menyayangimu, Jae. Maafkan aku tidak pernah bisa mengatakannya padamu, tapi aku ... percayalah, aku juga mencintaimu," Taeyong kembali memandang bayangannya di pantulan air sungai. Terlihat jelas wajahnya yang menyirat penuh kesangsian. Ia merasa bodoh karena tidak terlalu jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri kepada Jaehyun. Harusnya ia mengatakan kalimat itu lebih sering.

Karena beberapa hal memang diharuskan untuk disampaikan melalui kata-kata, termasuk _perasaan_.

"Hyung, _aku benar-benar ingin memelukmu sekarang_ ," ucap Jaehyun setelah terdiam agak lama.

"Ya, aku tahu, bayangkan saja kau sedang memelukku saat ini," lirih Taeyong mendamaikan.

Dan mereka memejamkan kedua mata hampir bersamaan. Membiarkan diam mengucap semuanya akan kerinduan satu sama lain. Hembusan napas yang mereka dengar dari _speaker_ ponsel mereka masing-masing semakin menghanyutkan hati mereka, untuk lebih merasakan pelukan tak kasat mata yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini.

Tidak ada dendam dan salah paham lagi. Semua melebur dengan indah seiring mereka membuka kedua mata mereka dan sama-sama menyungging sebuah senyum kelegaan.

"Dan, Jae...," Taeyong melanjutkan, "cobalah untuk bersikap egois sedikit. Sungguh, aku tidak keberatan kalau kau sekali-kali marah pada dinginku, protes pada ketusku, cemburu padaku, atau mengomel pada _tsundere_ -ku. Kau harus menunjukkan semua itu sekali-kali agar aku tidak kelewatan padamu. Oke?"

Taeyong mendengar tawa kecil di sana, " _Aku tidak menyangka kalau_ hyung _mengakui_ hyung _itu_ tsundere. _Ini benar-benar kemajuan_."

"Jangan meledek, dasar bocah."

" _Tapi, serius_ , hyung. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu? Kenapa tiba-tiba berkata seperti ini?_ Hyung _bahkan tidak membalas puluhan pesan yang aku kirim sekalipun_."

Taeyong tertawa kecil. Ia melirik di balik bahunya yang menemukan Yuta sedang berbaring di bangku taman, "Anggap saja ada orang konyol menasehatiku."

Jaehyun bernapas lega di sana, Taeyong juga membayangkan mungkin Jaehyun tersenyum setelah itu. Ada hening di antara mereka lagi sebelum Jaehyun menyahut, "Hyung, _terima kasih_." Taeyong yang mendengarnya refleks memejamkan matanya dan menggumam kecil sebagai jawaban.

" _Dan aku ingin_ hyung _tahu_ , _bahwa duniaku akan selalu, dan akan terus berputar pada seorang Lee Taeyong_. _Tidak peduli berapa banyak orang yang menyatakan cinta padaku, berapa banyak fans yang mencintaiku, tapi_ hyung _tahu, hatiku akan selalu jadi milikmu_."

Senyum Taeyong semakin lebar. Ia mengaggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali tanda terima kasih. Riak air sungai yang sedari tadi bergelombang, entah kenapa sekarang menjadi tenang. Setenang hati Taeyong yang saat ini diselimuti kedamaian. Ia benar-benar ingin merengkuh Jaehyun sekarang juga, menghangatkan diri di tubuh jangkungnya.

 _"_ Hyung, _aku juga mencin—,"_

 _Huh?_ Taeyong mengerjap, suara Jaehyun tiba-tiba terputus. Ia membawa ponsel itu ke hadapannya dan mendapat pesan pemberitahun dari nomor tertentu.

" _YA_! BAKAMOTO! Pulsamu habis!"

" _Naniii_ *? Kau habiskan semuanya?! Lee Taeyong _AHO_!"

Taeyong mendengus kesal, "Jangan panggil aku _aho_!"

" _AHO_! _AHO_! _DO AHO_!" serang Yuta.

Taeyong menggeram. Ia cukup tahu kosa kata _aho_ apalagi _do aho_ adalah kasta terbawah dari kata bodoh di Jepang. Itu artinya ia dikatai tidak hanya bodoh, tapi juga idiot, "Dasar. Makanya kau ini harus langganan prabayar. Kau sekarang sudah jadi artis yang berduit banyak, kan?"

"Maaf saja ya, aku tidak mau boros seperti dirimu."

"Sial. Mana ponselku batreinya habis. Aku tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Jaehyun katakan tadi."

"Wah, yang sudah baikan. Dunia terasa milik berdua sampai-sampai eksistensiku cuma sebagai orang konyol," sindir Yuta.

"Kau menguping?!"

"Sampai kalimat terakhir."

" _YA_! Kau ini orang Jepang yang pandai bertata krama, kan? Dasar _Bakamoto baka baka baka baka_!" semprot Taeyong yang sudah menyerang kerah Yuta dan tidak henti-hentinya mengguncang badan sahabatnya itu. Yang diserang hanya cengar-cengir sambil sesekali menoyor wajah Taeyong sebagai balasan.

"Lee Taeyong _aho aho aho aho aho_!"

Layaknya anak kecil yang berkelahi dan mengejek, mereka hanya bisa tertawa dengan kelakuan mereka sendiri. Taeyong menghela napasnya dan duduk di samping Yuta. Angin berhembus menerbangkan poni yang menutupi dahi mereka. Kelopak-kelopak sakura berjatuhan di rambut dan tubuh mereka. Taeyong yang bergitu terkesima membuka telapak tangannya, berharap ada satu kelopak yang mendarat di sana.

Yuta yang memperhatikan menyuguhkan sebuah senyum kecil, "Taeyong ..."

"Hm?" tanpa pikir panjang Taeyong menoleh, dan mendapat ciuman di bibir dari Yuta. _Tunggu! Ciuman?! Yuta menciumku?!_

"YUTA?!"

"Aku menyukaimu."

"Hah?!"

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Hei! Hei!"

"Aku menci—," Yuta terpaksa berhenti karena mulutnya kini sudah dibekap oleh tangan Taeyong. Yuta menatap mata bulat lawan bicaranya yang penuh kilat marah tapi juga bingung luar biasa. Angin kembali berhembus, kali ini lebih kencang. Yuta hanya tersenyum dibalik bekapan Taeyong, matanya membentuk sabit sempurna yang membuat Taeyong semakin gusar.

"Yuta- _ah_ , tadi itu apa?" Taeyong menarik tangannya, memindahkan ke wajahnya.

Yuta menghembuskan napas panjang, "Itulah adanya. Aku menyukaimu."

"Apa kelopak sakura ini sekeras batu hingga kepalamu terbentur karenanya? Kau baru saja mendamaikanku dengan Jaehyun—,"

" _Whoa_ , kau tidak berpikir aku akan mengambil kesempatan di saat hatimu hancur, kan? Aku tidak mau jadi pelampiasan," cetus Yuta acuh tak acuh.

Taeyong kembali memijat keningnya. _And just a few minutes ago I got through the storm, now this…?!_ "Kau pikir aku orang yang suka memanfaatkan orang lain?"

"Taeyong, semua orang diposisimu beberapa menit yang lalu sudah pasti kena kalau disentil sedikit saja. Itu kondisi yang rawan asal kau tahu."

Taeyong terkekeh kecil, "Yuta- _ah_ , aku bukan orang kebanyakan. Kau adalah sahabat terdekatku dan kau tahu persis itu. Jujur aku sedikit kecewa kau menganggapku begitu."

"Yah, anggap saja aku sedang di posisi _desperate_ dan mencari momen—,"

"Dan ini yang kau sebut momen?"

"Kau jauh dari pacarmu, kita di Osaka, di bawah pohon sakura, duduk berdampingan sambil tertawa-tawa. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menemukan situasi yang sesempurna ini."

Taeyong merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku. Ia menangkupkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Perkataan Yuta yang ceplas-ceplos membuat Taeyong harus berpikir dua kali untuk menghadapinya. Tentu saja ini bukan pertama kali Taeyong meladeni tingkah Yuta yang serampangan. Tapi ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. "Yuta- _ah_ , tolong jangan lakukan ini padaku."

"Kau orang yang membuatku baikan dengan Jaehyun. Dan kalau kau memang benar mendengar obrolanku dengannya sampai akhir, kau ... sudah pasti tahu jawabanku, kan?"

Yuta menatap Taeyong sejenak, dan ikut merebahkan dirinya pada sandaran bangku. Bagi Yuta sendiri, menyukai Lee Taeyong tentu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Ia mungkin sedikit terlambat dibandingkan Jaehyun, tapi sebagai orang yang seumuran dengan Taeyong lalu menjadi dekat, merupakan hal yang lumrah jika benih-benih perasaan itu tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Perasaan sukanya pada Taeyong tidak dapat ia kontrol sehingga ia akhirnya blak-blakan seperti ini.

Tentu saja Yuta berpikir apa akibatnya jika ia terus terang kepada Taeyong, mungkin ia bisa dicoret dari daftar sahabatnya dan membuat hubungan mereka menjadi canggung selamanya. Tapi—

"Sebenarnya aku tidak mengharapkan apa-apa," lanjut Yuta sendiri. Pandangannya beralih pada kapal feri yang melintas di depan mereka.

"Aku tahu, tadi itu benar-benar situasi retoris, yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Dan bodohnya aku masih saja nekat," Yuta tersenyum pahit. "Aku hanya ingin mengatakannya padamu. Ya, karena kau sahabatku, aku tidak ingin menyimpan apapun darimu. Aku cuma ingin ... membebaskannya saja. _Sore dake_ **," wajahnya membingkai senyum tipis yang ditujukan kepada Taeyong.

"Aku menghargai itu, Yuta- _ah_. Terima kasih," Taeyong membalas senyumannya, "dan _gomenasai_ ***," Taeyong hanya mendapat anggukan kecil dari pria Osaka di depannya. Setelah itu mereka hanyut dalam diam masing-masing.

"Yuta- _ah_ , aku tidak mau jadi aneh denganmu. Kita ... tetap sahabat, kan?" celetuk Taeyong memecah sunyi.

Yuta menatapnya sebentar, kemudian melengos jengkel, "Dasar rakus. Ini nih, yang namanya sahabat gagal jadi cinta tapi tetap tidak mau kehilangan. Tidak adil buatku tahu!"

Taeyong menggaruk kepalanya, antara bingung dan merasa bersalah. "Kau sih, pakai suka padaku segala. Sekarang kita jadi canggung begini, kan?!"

"Jangan kelewat percaya diri, dasar _cleaning freak_. Kalau aku tahu kau akan menolak sentilanku, ogah juga aku punya perasaan padamu," dongkol Yuta.

" _Ya_! Dari awal kau seharusnya juga tidak menyukaiku, karena aku sudah punya Jaehyun."

"Kau kan belum resmi jadi apa-apanya, baru pacar. Jadi, sah-sah saja dong orang lain suka padamu atau Jaehyun," Yuta masih ngotot.

" _Ugh_ , lalu? Apa sekarang kita musuh?" tanya Taeyong dengan wajah was-was.

Yuta memutar bola matanya. Melihat ekspresi Taeyong yang cemas seperti itu membuatnya ingin tertawa. Sebenarnya Yuta dari awal, dari sebelum ia menyatakan perasaannya, ia memang sudah siap dengan penolakan. Ia sudah memasang benteng agar tidak patah hati karena ia sudah tahu jawaban Taeyong. Ia sendiri sebenarnya takut jika Taeyong setelah ini menjauh karena pernyataan cintanya.

Tetapi, di luar dugaan, Taeyonglah yang justru tidak ingin ada keretakan dalam persahabatan mereka.

Meskipun Yuta sempat mengacau, justru Taeyong yang ingin memperbaiki situasi mereka. Yuta tidak bisa berharap lebih dari ini. Taeyong benar-benar mengaggap dirinya sebagai sahabat terbaiknya. Dan Yuta lega bukan main.

"Hhhh ... entahlah. Aku perlu masa pendinginan. Nanti deh aku putuskan apa kita musuh atau masih sahabat," goda Yuta pada Taeyong sambil beranjak dan meninggalkannya.

"Hei, jangan kabur! Dasar tengil," kejar Taeyong dan berjalan dibelakang Yuta sambil mengomel.

Yuta hanya bisa tertawa cekikian. Ya, Yuta mengakui dirinya memang tengil, gila juga. Dari mana lagi kau akan menemukan sahabat yang peduli akan masalah cintamu, ternyata ia juga suka padamu, tapi ia merelakan perasaannya demi mempertahankan keharmonisan hubungan persahabatan itu sendiri.

Yuta merangkul sahabatnya. Omelan dan ejekan itu lambat laun menjadi candaan yang membuat keduanya tidak bisa menahan senyum, kemudian tertawa lepas. Mereka memilih menertawakannya. Melepas semua kecanggungan yang tidak berarti. Menyamankan hati menjadi diri mereka sendiri lagi. Dan menganggap itu semua sebagai bumbu dalam persahabatan mereka. Yang membuat mereka lebih mengerti satu sama lain.

Di bawah pohon sakura, kedua sahabat itu berjalan. Di bawah pohon sakura, semuanya dimulai kembali.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

 **Up next: Hubungan Jaehyun dan Taeyong diketahui oleh semua member NCT, bagaimana reaksi mereka?**

* * *

 **Note: *Nani?:** ** _Apa?_**

 ** _**_** **Sore dake:** ** _Itu saja_**

 ** _***_** **Gomenasai: Maaf**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Mohon maaf sekali untuk update yang lama banget, mungkin kalian udah lupa sama cerita sebelumnya dan harus membuat kalian baca chap 6 lagi, maaaaffff sekaliii... maaf juga kalau chap ini kependekan dan gaje..wahahahaa apalagi keabsurdan hubungan Yuta dan Taeyong xD

Dan sepertinya ini sudah mau end, krn emang rencana dr awal tidak lebih dari 10 chap, jadi hold on bentar lagi yah sama FF ini...

Terima kasih untuk yang udah review, favs, fol, chap kemarin, bener2 terima kasiih dan terima kasih juga tetep lanjutin baca ff ini, saranghaaeee...

Last, kutunggu segala saran dan kritiknya yang membangun ya temans2 :* :* :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Us Against The World**

 **.**

Chapter 8: The Truth

" _Hyung_ , aku ingin jujur pada semua member."

Taeyong bahkan baru menutup pintu kamar, koper masih ia tenteng dan ransel masih bersender di punggungnya. Bukan sambutan selamat datang, tapi permintaan menantang yang justru ia dapat.

"Aku bahkan baru sampai, Jae- _ah_."

Lawan bicaranya hanya diam. Namun, kedua mata jernihnya menatap lekat-lekat segala gerak-gerik Taeyong, berharap Taeyong akan mempertimbangkan perkataannya. Taeyong tentu saja tidak mengharapkan ini. Sepulangnya dari Osaka, Taeyong hanya ingin istirahat, membuang segala penatnya di pelukan Jaehyun sembari melepas rindu. Ia menghela napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum membaringkan tubuh kecilnya di ranjang tidurnya.

"Lebih baik mereka mendengarnya langsung dari kita, kan?"

Sungguh, bukan itu yang dicemaskan Taeyong. Ada kalanya ketika sebuah hubungan harus dirahasiakan. Dalam kasus Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang merupakan _public figure_ , adalah hal yang wajib dimana mereka harus menekan hasrat untuk sekedar memberi tahu orang sekitar bahwa hati mereka sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Terlebih-lebih bagi Jaehyun dan Taeyong. Yang keduanya sama-sama lelaki. Dan mereka sama-sama tahu sejak awal, bahwa perasaan tidak biasa yang tumbuh di hati mereka dapat menjadi bumerang bagi karir dan kehidupan sosial mereka di masa mendatang. Namun, dibanding mencemaskan diri mereka sendiri, Jaehyun dan Taeyong lebih mementingkan karir para sahabat yang keberadaannya begitu berharga bagi keduanya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakiti mereka lebih dari ini. Sudah cukup skandalku dimasa lalu yang ...," Taeyong bahkan tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri.

Jaehyun yang bersandar pada daun jendela segera turun begitu mendengar suara parau dari kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang tengkurap membelakanginya. Jaehyun mengelus pelan rambut hitam itu. "Kita bukan akan mengaku pada dunia, ini hanya member, _hyung_."

"Apakah harus?" Taeyong menyahut singkat, suaranya memantul pada tembok di hadapannya.

"Aku benci membohongi mereka."

Taeyong juga benci tidak jujur pada sahabat-sahabat dan adik-adiknya. Mereka mampu menerima masa lalu Taeyong, bisakah Taeyong berharap mereka akan menerima hubungannya dengan Jaehyun? Apakah ia terlalu egois untuk yang satu ini? Apakah ini terlalu berlebihan untuk sebuah permintaan? Pada gesturnya yang tenang, dada Taeyong membuncah tidak karuan. Dan untuk sepersekian detik, perasaan bersalah mengintainya.

"Jae- _ah_ , katakan padaku, apa yang kita lakukan ini benar?"

Dan tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Jaehyun untuk mengerti maksud ucapan Taeyong. Bahwa Taeyong ragu. Dan hanya meyakinkannya yang Jaehyun tahu. "Yang aku tahu, bukankah perasaan kita ini yang benar? Dan tidak ada salahnya untuk diperjuangkan sedikit?"

Suara berat yang tenang itu membuat Taeyong berbalik kemudian duduk. Mencoba menatap kedua mata Jaehyun yang menyirat teduh, mencari perlindungan di sana. Senyum indah dari Jaehyun kemudian menular pada Taeyong untuk membentuk sebuah senyum walau tipis di wajahnya. Taeyong kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya di dada Jaehyun, menenggelamkan segala risaunya di sana. Berharap bahwa dentuman jantung Jaehyun yang mengalun teratur menjadi _lullaby_ pengantar tidurnya, dan tangan besar Jaehyun yang mengelus kepala dan punggungnya menjadi kekuatan baginya untuk bersiap menghadapi para sahabat dan adiknya esok hari.

Namun, bukanlah perkara mudah untuk mengumpulkan 17 member duduk di satu ruang pada saat yang bersamaan. Terlebih dengan jadwal NCT J yang semakin sibuk karena persiapan pembuatan MV, menyebabkan Jaehyun dan Taeyong kesulitan untuk menemukan _quality time_ bersama para member. Tapi, Jaehyun sudah bertekad. Ia tidak ingin keinginannya hanya menjadi buah bibir. Maka dari itu, selepas latihan _dance_ pada malam minggu, Jaehyun sengaja mengajak Johnny, Jaemin dan Jeno untuk segera pulang ke _dorm_.

Taeyong memberi tahu Jaehyun lewat pesan bahwa para member lain sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kesempatan yang mereka tunggu akhirnya datang. Keduanya sama-sama gugup, sama-sama gelisah, dan tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Apalagi _mood_ para member sedang asyik-asyiknya, tidak mungkin mereka berceletuk begitu saja dan merusak suasana.

" _Aigoo_... EXO D.O- _sunbaenim_ dan Lee Kwangsoo- _sunbaenim_ benar-benar lucu, aku tidak sabar nonton Running Man minggu depan," seru Donghyuck pelan.

"Huh? _Bromance_?" Mark yang ikut menonton televisi, mengernyitkan dahi begitu ia melihat tema _preview_ Running Man di akhir acara.

" _Bromance_ itu apa, _hyung_?" pertanyaan polos dari Jisung cukup bisa membungkam para _hyung_ -nya beberapa detik sebelum Johnny menawarkan diri untuk menjawab.

" _Bromance_ itu adikku, Jisung, adalah hubungan kakak adik laki-laki yang dekaaat sekali."

"Tapi, _hyung_ , bukankah kakak adik itu memang dekat?" –Renjun.

Yuta mencondongkan badannya dengan wajah berseri-seri, "Lebih dari sekedar dekat, Renjunie. Jalinan _skinship_ mereka itu tidak main-main, seperti sepasang kekasih, deh. Dan kakak adik itu tidak harus berhubungan darah."

"Lho? Seperti aku dan Jaehyun- _hyung_?" mata Jeno berbinar sambil menoleh ke arah Jaehyun yang sekarang tersedak _cola_.

"Jangan ngawur, Lee Jeno," tangan Jaemin refleks menjitak kepala pemuda bermata sipit itu, " _hyung_ ini dari dulu ngaku-ngaku _bromance_ sama Jaehyun- _hyung_."

"Benar. Jaehyun- _hyung_ itu _bromance_ -nya cuma sama Taeyong- _hyung_ ," Chenle berceletuk tiba-tiba. Jaehyun semakin tersedak _cola_ -nya, sedangkan Taeyong—

"Chenle- _ah_! Kau ini bicara apa?" –sudah melayangkan protesnya.

"Hohoho... aku setuju denganmu Chenle sayang, mungkin diantara semua member, mereka itu yang paling kentara _bromance_ -nya!" –Winwin.

Kun manggut-manggut, "Ah~ aku masih ingat waktu _shooting_ NCT LIFE Season 2, yang Taeyong- _hyung_ tiba-tiba datang lalu _menghukum_ Jaehyun sebelum tidur, aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa."

"Bukan hanya itu saja, Kun temanku," Doyoung merangkul pundak Kun dari belakang, "tebak siapa yang pertama kali menangkap keanehan Taeyong- _hyung_ di awal _game_?"

Jaehyun sempat menangkap mata Doyoung dengan tatapan: _Doyoung-_ hyung _kau juga...?_ Jaehyun sungguh tidak mengira dengan sikap Doyoung yang sudah melunak padanya. Bagi Doyoung sendiri, butuh waktu beberapa hari agar dirinya bisa bersikap normal dan bercanda di depan Jaehyun. Walaupun itu belum termasuk menutup penuh lubang di hatinya. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, Jaehyun adalah salah satu _dongsaeng_ yang ia sayangi, ia sama sekali tidak ingin mengubah yang satu ini.

"O-ho! Waktu Taeyong- _hyung_ yang pertama kali tahu amplop pertama itu? Tapi dengan malangnya direbut oleh Jaehyun- _hyung_?!"

"Tepat sekali, Mark Lee! Aku tahu Jaehyun memang peka, tapi aku yang sahabat dekat Taeyong pun tidak sadar sama sekali kalau waktu itu Taeyong sedang merencanakan sesuatu dibalik pertanyaan 'kapan dimulai' yang terus ia ulang, hahaha," sembur Yuta sambil terbahak-bahak.

Tunggu tunggu tunggu sebentar! Jaehyun dan Taeyong saling berpandangan. Niat awal mereka dari perkumpulan ini kan untuk mengaku pada member, tapi kenapa situasinya berubah menjadi 180 derajat begini?!

"Ehem! Hansol- _ah_ , bisa kau ganti _channel_ -nya? Aku ingin nonton _music show_." –Taeil.

"Remote-nya kan ditanganmu. _Babo_."

"Tapi Taeyong- _hyung_ juga pernah _bromance_ denganku, kalian tidak melupakan _love game_ di bandara, kan?"

"Hahaha, ya, kau dan Taeyong waktu itu memang serasi, Ten, tapi coba lihat, foto _skinship_ Jaehyun dan Taeyong bertebaran di mana-mana!"

Johnny baru saja melakukan hal tidak berfaedah dimana keisengannya membawanya untuk menjelajahi _google_ dengan kata kunci _jaehyun taeyong_. Ia menunjukkan ponselnya yang penuh dengan gambar Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang sedang melakukan _skinship_ , _meme_ , _crop picture_ , dan segudang jenis gambar lainnya.

Membuat para member berdesakan agar bisa menatap layar 5.5 inch sambil bersorak, bersiul, ber-wow-wah nakal. Membuat Ten cemberut karena merasa diabaikan. Membuat Taeil yang sedang memucat karena alihan perhatiannya ke _channel_ TV tidak cukup untuk membuat para member _teralihkan_. Salahkan dua tersangka utama yang tidak memberi tahu sesepuh NCT tentang rencana pengakuan mereka.

Lalu, apa kabar Jaehyun dan Taeyong? Jaehyun hanya menghela napas sambil menatap teman-temannya, ini semua benar-benar situasi yang tidak ia bayangkan. Belum juga ia melaksanakan rencana A, tapi ia sudah membutuhkan rencana B. Sedangkan Taeyong yang biasanya marah kali ini memilih diam di balik tangannya, menyembunyikan pipinya yang memerah karena olokan adik-adiknya. Belum lagi duo sial dengan mulut embernya yang tanpa dosa menyiram bensin ke dalam api, Johnny dan Yuta. Mereka semakin memperpanas atmosfir dengan segala komen barbar dan ambigu pada setiap foto yang mereka temukan.

"Wah, lihat! Yang ini Taeyong menggandeng Jaehyun waktu di bandara! _Bodyguard, eh_?"

"Ini! Mereka berpegangan tangan lagi!"

" _Oh my gosh_ , yang ini kaki Taeyong di atas kaki Jaehyun, mereka sedang ngapain, sih?

"Oh, oh, yang ini Jaehyun merangkul Taeyong! Kenapa mesra sekali?!"

"Ya ampun! Mereka sedang apa dibalik kipas? Ciuman?!"

" _YA_!" Taeyong akhirnya meledak. Ia melempar bantal tepat sasaran mengenai kepala Johnny dan Yuta yang berdekatan. "Kau jangan ikut tertawa, Jae- _ah_! Katakan sesuatu pada mereka juga!"

"Ahaha, apa yang harus aku katakan kalau memang semua itu benar, _hyung_?"

"Hah?"

"Eh?"

" _What_?"

Jaehyun tersenyum pelan saat semua mata di ruangan itu tertuju padanya, menyisakan tanda tanya besar dan kebingungan di wajah mereka. Bahkan Taeil, Yuta dan Doyoung yang mengetahui hubungan mereka pun, tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan yang tertera jelas. Mereka bahkan tidak siap dengan pengakuan mendadak dari Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

Namun, Jaehyun terlihat begitu yakin ketika ia menautkan jemarinya di jemari Taeyong, mengangkatnya pelan, dan mengecup punggung tangan kurus itu lembut.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh penonton selain berteriak dan membelalakkan mata.

"Tung-tunggu! Jaehyun- _hyung_! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!" –Donghyuck.

" _Bromance_ secara _live_?" –Jaemin.

" _Fanservice_? Di depan kita?!" –Mark.

"Aaaaaaaaaakh—," –Ten.

"Taeyong- _hyung_ kenapa merona?!" –Kun.

"Kalian … benar-benar pacaran?"

Satu tembakan dari Hansol menuntaskan pernyataan dan pertanyaan dari adik-adiknya. Membuat hadirin di ruangan itu menatap Hansol sejenak kemudian beralih cepat ke Jaehyun dan Taeyong, menuntut jawaban.

Jaehyun bergeming, tapi tatapan dari mata hitamnya menyorot sebuah keyakinan yang mampu membuat ruang itu hampa udara sepersekian detik. Ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang bertaut dengan tangan Taeyong, menunjuk sebuah gelang metalik silver dengan _ban_ elastis hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Kalian masih ingat gelang ini?"

" _Eoh_ , kami membelikannya di ulang tahunmu yang ke 18, setelah _shooting_ MV _Bassbot_ ," Hansol menjawab yakin, diikuti anggukan dari member _Bassbot_ lainnya.

"...Tapi, Taeyong- _hyung_ yang memilih gelang itu...," Ten menyentuh dagu dengan jemarinya, mencoba mengingat.

"Benar," sahut Jaehyun pelan, kemudian ia menunjuk pergelangan tangan Taeyong dengan wajahnya, "dan kalian tahu Taeyong- _hyung_ juga punya gelang yang sama?"

Anggukan serempak lagi.

Jaehyun melepas gelang miliknya dan milik Taeyong, kemudian memberikannya kepada Hansol karena ia yang paling dekat dengan jangkauan tangannya. "Coba tebak apa yang Taeyong- _hyung_ buat di balik gelang itu."

Semua kepala kembali berkumpul, kali ini mengerubungi Hansol.

"Huh? I.L.Y?" Donghyuck mengerutkan dahi.

" _Meaning ... I Love You ..._ ," Mark bertemu pandang dengan Jaehyun, menemukan Jaehyun yang sedang tersenyum di sofa tempatnya duduk.

"Tunggu! Taeyong- _ah_! Sejak kapan huruf ini ada di balik gelang ini?!" Mata Johnny melotot melihat huruf itu terukir cantik dibalik gelang. Karena Johnny ingat betul, bahwa gelang itu tersegel rapi dalam boks kecil bahkan sejak dari tokonya.

"Eeeh?! Di gelang Taeyong- _hyung_ ada hurufnya juga, I.L.Y.T?"

" _I Love You Too …_ ," kata Renjun pelan.

Hanya ada keheningan setelah itu. Semuanya tidak yakin harus bagaimana, harus menanggapi seperti apa, dan apakah kebenaran ini terlalu berlebihan sehingga justru kegelisahanlah yang mereka rasakan.

"Tunggu … bukankah ini—,"

"—terlalu riskan, Jaehyun- _hyung_? Taeyong- _hyung_? Kalau sampai publik tahu...," kalimat Mark terputus di tengah jalan dan hanya bisa membuatnya menggigit bibir.

Dan sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang masih terduduk di sofa. Sorot mata yang sama dari semua para member yang meminta penjelasan sekali lagi. Taeyong kemudian bangkit, melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Jaehyun dan menempatkannya di atas pahanya, lalu ia membungkuk dalam.

"Maafkan kami telah membohongi kalian. Aku dan Jaehyun... kami... sepasang kekasih."

Masih tidak ada yang menyahut. Meskipun semua orang di ruangan itu mendapat _mindblowing_ yang sama, semuanya masih enggan untuk menanggapi.

"Kami juga tahu kalau ini berbahaya bagi kalian semua, tapi—,"

"—sejak kapan?" dengan tatapan kosongnya, Donghyuck memotong perkataan Taeyong.

"...Mungkin sekitar delapan bulan—,"

"—sudah selama itu?"

Jaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tahu udara di ruangan itu kian menipis, menyisakan ketegangan yang sekarang menyelimuti mereka semua. Ia lalu bangkit dan berdiri di samping Taeyong, membungkuk dalam dan mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Aku dan Taeyong- _hyung_... kami saling menyukai. Kami memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dan merahasiakannya dari kalian. Kami hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk terus terang," lagi-lagi tatapan yang menyorot keyakinan hanya dibalas oleh kesenduan dari para member, terutama para _maknae_.

"Lalu, sekarang apa? _Hyungdeul_ tahu resikonya kalau hubungan ini sampai didengar publik kan? Kenapa memilih keputusan yang sifatnya menggali kuburan sendiri begitu?"

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Mark- _hyung_. Tidak hanya Jaehyun- _hyung_ dan Taeyong- _hyung_ yang kena, tapi kami juga—,"

"Jaemin- _ah_ , tenanglah," Yuta berkata lirih ke arah Jaemin, berusaha menekan kegusaran yang Jaemin rasakan.

"Tenang bagaimana?! Ini sudah termasuk skandal kan? Kenapa _hyungdeul_ semua hanya diam saja?! Taeil- _hyung_ tolong katakan sesuatu!" Jaemin meninggikan suaranya, mencari jawaban bijak yang mungkin hanya dipunyai oleh member paling dewasa di antara mereka.

Terdengar hembusan napas dari Doyoung, " _Yedeura_ , jangan begitu, kalian tahu kalau Jaehyun dan Taeyong- _hyung_ membutuhkan keberanian yang besar untuk mengaku pada kalian, kan? Coba bayangkan berapa lama mereka menunggu saat ini."

"Tapi—,"

"Lagipula," Doyoung mencoba menengahi kembali, memberikan seutas senyum di sela-sela kalimatnya, "ketika semua orang bebas untuk mencintai, maka tidak menutup kemungkinan dua pemuda untuk saling memiliki, kan?"

Kalimat yang terlihat sederhana itu mampu membuat semua pandangan terfokus pada yang mengatakannya. Semua menatap Doyoung dengan mata yang sedikit melebar, menandakan mereka mengakui bahwa yang dikatakan Doyoung tidak sepenuhnya salah.

"Kalian tahu perasaan suka itu bisa muncul di mana saja dan kapan saja. Jangan salahkan Jaehyun dan Taeyong apabila mereka pada akhirnya juga merasakan itu semua," suara Yuta yang lirih tapi bernada meyakinkan itu, sekali lagi membuat ruangan itu hening. Beberapa yang lebih tua diantaranya mengangguk pelan, dalam hati membenarkan kalimat Yuta.

"Jaehyun dan Taeyong hanya meminta pengertian kalian, dan juga pengakuan kalian. Mereka tentu saja tidak ingin membahayakan nama NCT, untuk itulah mereka menekan perasaan mereka selama delapan bulan ini," ujar Taeil dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Taeil- _hyung_... kau tahu hubungan mereka?" tanya Johnny ragu-ragu yang direspon oleh anggukan dari Taeil.

"Mereka bilang padaku sebulan setelah mereka pacaran. Tentu saja aku kaget. Tapi, entah kenapa aku percaya pada mereka berdua. Percaya kalau mereka bisa menjaga rahasia hubungan mereka agar tidak bocor ke publik."

"Kenapa?" tanya si bungsu Jisung yang sebelumnya masih bingung, namun lambat laun mengerti dengan situasi ini. Taeil hanya tersenyum.

"Kalian pasti tahu Taeyong sudah mengalami banyak hal di masa lalunya yang efeknya masih dia rasakan sampai sekarang, kan? Di saat kita tidak mengetahui Taeyong yang sedang menangis sendirian di pojokan, Jaehyun yang pertama kali datang menemuinya. Taeyong merasa nyaman di dekat Jaehyun, begitu juga dengan Jaehyun yang merasa senang dengan Taeyong yang tersenyum. Sesederhana itu untuk menumbuhkan perasaan sayang dan keinginan untuk saling melindungi di antara mereka."

"Hubungan mereka dibangun atas dasar saling menghargai yang membuat mereka tidak segan untuk melepasnya demi kalian."

"Maksud _hyung_ ... mereka rela putus demi kami?" tanya Jeno.

"Ya. Jangan kira kalau mereka tidak awas dengan pemberitaan media. Kalau sudah dirasa terlalu bahaya, mereka siap untuk berpisah agar kalian juga tidak ikut terbawa," penjelasan Taeil membuat air muka semua orang di ruang itu mengendur. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka mencoba menerima dan mengerti.

"Yah... tapi kalian sudah lihat sendiri. Para fans justru senang dengan kedekatan dan _skinship_ mereka. Bahkan mereka menyebutnya _JaeYong_ dan mendukung _bromance_ yang terjadi di antara mereka, _yare-yare_ ," Yuta berujar santai sambil merebahkan dirinya ke pinggir sofa.

"Hahaha, kau benar, Yuta- _hyung_. Bukan hanya _JaeYong_ saja, _TaeTen_ , _JeMin, MarkMin, Winkun,_ dan masih banyak yang lain. Oh ya, aku juga punya lho dengan Jaehyun, namanya _JaeDo_ , " Doyoung menambahkan sambil tertawa.

Jaehyun dan Taeyong pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lega mereka. Keduanya sungguh tidak mengira bahwa kata-kata itu terlontar dari Doyoung dan Yuta, yang notabene mereka sempat berseteru karena cinta segiempat di antara mereka. Namun, siapa sangka bahwa mereka berdualah yang justru meyakinkan para member. Berusaha memberi pengertian dengan cara yang tidak terlalu memaksa. Berusaha membuat para member tetap nyaman agar apa yang dikatakan Taeil juga dapat tersampaikan dengan baik.

Doyoung dan Yuta, yang tadinya mengibarkan bendera perang justru menjadi pihak yang sekarang mendamaikan. Jaehyun dan Taeyong tidak bisa lebih senang daripada ini. Mereka merapal kalimat terima kasih berkali-kali pada Doyoung dan Yuta, dan hanya disahut oleh anggukan dan senyum kecil dari keduanya.

Tidak ada dendam dan persaingan. Doyoung dan Yuta sudah melepas semuanya. Membiarkan perasaan mereka tersapu demi kebahagiaan orang yang mereka cintai. Mementingkan persahabatan yang tidak ingin mereka nodai. Dan merelakan pelan-pelan agar hubungan mereka kembali membaik dan jauh dari kecanggungan. Karena hal itu yang terpenting. Yang utama di atas semuanya.

"Hhhhh... kalau sudah begini kami bisa apa? Dasar menyusahkan. Awas saja kalau kalian sampai berlebihan di depan kamera, aku tidak segan menjadi setan," sembur Johnny yang sedikit mengancam, tapi tidak lepas dari candaan.

"Dan jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh di _dorm_. Mulai sekarang kalian pisah kamar, siapa tahu ada kamera pengintai saat kalian sedang ciuman atau apa," ujar Hansol ketus yang justru disambut tawa pelan dari beberapa member.

"Aku setuju. Jaehyun- _ah_ , kita belum pernah jadi _roommate_ , kan? Keberatan tidur denganku?"

" _Ya!_ Ten! Ajakanmu itu ambigu!" sergah Kun sambil melotot. Dan suara tawa yang pelan itu lambat laun menggema memenuhi ruangan.

"Jaehyun- _hyung_...," panggilan Jeno seketika membungkam ruang itu lagi, ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Jaehyun, menatap mata _hyung_ yang paling ia sayangi itu lekat sebelum merangkulnya, " _hyung_ tahu aku akan selalu mendukung keputusan _hyung_. Satu hal yang aku mohon, tolong jangan pergi dari kami."

Semuanya hanyut dalam pernyataan Jeno dengan suara dalamnya, menciptakan keterkejutan, tapi mengirim kehangatan yang sedari tadi hilang untuk sesaat. Bahkan Jaehyun yang dipeluk pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kenyamananan yang tertera jelas di wajahnya, membuat Jaehyun merangkul balik pemuda yang tingginya sekarang hampir sama dengannya itu.

"Jaehyun- _hyung_ dan Taeyong- _hyung_ adalah member penting di NCT. Tidak akan aku biarkan kalian pergi. Tenang saja, aku akan membantu menjaga hubungan kalian."

"Jeno- _ah_...," Jaehyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Taeyong pun ikut mengelus pundak Jeno dan berujar lirih, " _Gomawo_ , Jeno- _ah_."

"Maafkan kami yang tadi sempat marah, _hyung_. Kami hanya perlu... penjelasan lebih banyak dari _hyungdeul_ ," Mark berkata malu-malu.

Taeyong hanya tertawa mendengarnya, "Kemarilah, adikku," dan tidak kuasa untuk tidak memeluknya, mengacak rambutnya gemas. Jaehyun yang belum lepas dari pelukan Jeno juga ikut mengacak rambut Mark dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih, Mark."

" _Hyung_ , aku juga minta maaf," Donghyuck menghampiri Jaehyun dan Taeyong, dan tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Donghyuck jatuh ke dalam pelukan mereka juga.

"Akh, _hyung_ , Jisung juga mau dipeluk!"

"Aku juga!" –Renjun.

"Aku juga!" –Chenle.

" _Aish_ , Chinese member sini berkumpul! Aku yang akan memeluk kalian~," Kun menghambur dalam pelukan mereka, diikuti Winwin. Kemudian Ten, Hansol, Johnny, dan Taeil. Doyoung dan Yuta saling berpandangan sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut dalam parade peluk-pelukkan itu pula. Bahkan mereka sengaja menubruk manusia-manusia yang sedang berpelukan itu, mencari celah agar kebagian hangatnya juga.

"Jaemin- _ah_?" Jaehyun yang menyadari satu member tengah berdiri sendiri, memberikan senyum dan membuat gestur ajakan untuk bergabung. Jaemin hanya menggaruk kepalanya, tidak yakin harus berbuat apa.

" _Aigoo_ , lama! Cepat sini!" Yuta yang gemas akhirnya menarik lengan Jaemin, membawanya ke pusat lingkaran dan menjadikan Jaemin objek baru sebagai pelukan.

Semuanya tidak ada yang tidak tersenyum. Ruangan itu kini penuh dengan suara tawa, melepas semua beban yang tadinya memberat di pundak mereka. Ruangan itu juga lebih hangat dari senyum yang terpatri di wajah semua member, menghapuskan segala keraguan yang mengukung mereka sebelumnya. Dalam pelukan itu mereka benar-benar merasakan kedamaian yang mengalir dari satu member ke member lain.

Inilah _skinship_ yang sebenarnya. Yang penuh kejujuran dan kebahagiaan. Yang dilakukan dengan orang tersayang dan berharga. Yang akan berlangsung selamanya.

 ** _Hope NCT will be together forever._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 ** _Last but not least..._**

Jaehyun menatap kekasihnya sendu. Wajahnya ia tekuk sedalam mungkin saat melihat Taeyong melepas sprei miliknya dan mengganti yang baru milik Ten. Bibirnya manyun dan tingkahnya sama sekali tidak bersemangat ketika Taeyong sudah bersiap dengan piyamanya, hendak meninggalkan kamar.

"Jangan menatapku seolah aku mau pergi jauh. Aku hanya pindah kamar, Jae- _ah_."

"Aku benci Hansol- _hyung_."

"Hei, kalau dia dengar bagaimana?"

"Biar saja. Gara-gara Hansol- _hyung_ , siapa nanti yang akan membereskan tempat tidurku waktu pagi? Siapa yang akan membereskan meja belajarku yang berantakan? Siapa yang akan membereskan kamar ini?"

"Astaga Jung Jaehyun, sejak kapan kau jadi manja berlebihan begitu?!"

"Sejak _hyung_ tidak akan sekamar denganku," entah sejak kapan Jaehyun sudah muncul di belakang Taeyong, memutar tubuh Taeyong pelan untuk mencuri satu ciuman di bibirnya.

"Pokoknya _hyung_ tidak boleh jauh dariku," Jaehyun mengecup dagunya.

"Taeyong- _hyung_ harus sering kesini menengokku," Jaehyun mengecup kedua pipinya.

"Dan _hyung_ tidak boleh macam-macam dengan Donghyuck," Jaehyun mengecup keningnya.

Taeyong hanya bisa tertawa pelan mendengar tutur menuntut yang terkesan kekanakan itu. "Kau itu seharusnya mengkhawatirkanku yang sekamar dengan Donghyuck. Kau tahu anak itu nakalnya minta ampun,"

"Makanya aku bilang _hyung_ harus sering kesini menengokku, kan? Aku akan melindungimu dari Donghyuck."

" _Ya_! Hidupku itu tidak hanya fokus padamu saja, bocah. Kau saja yang ke kamarku."

"Dan melakukan hal ini itu?" Jaehyun menyeringai, membuat Taeyong mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau dan otak mesummu itu perlu dikendalikan!" Taeyong menepuk ringan kening Jaehyun, dan Jaehyun hanya tersenyum manis.

"Tidak aku sangka akan semudah ini, _hyung_. Kita harus berterima kasih memiliki member sebaik mereka," suara Jaehyun yang jernih mengalir lembut pada telinga Taeyong. Tatapan mata beningnya mampu membuat Taeyong terlena sesaat sebelum ia mengangguk pelan dan menyimpul senyuman tulus.

"Mm. Aku benar-benar bersyukur mempunyai sahabat seperti mereka," kalimat Taeyong yang seolah sepele namun sarat akan kejujuran itu membuat Jaehyun refleks memeluknya. Menghirup aroma Taeyong dalam-dalam. Merasakan kehangatan yang dimiliki Taeyong seutuhnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, tapi aku mencintaimu, _hyung_."

Kalimat itu meski teredam rambut Taeyong karena Jaehyun membenamkan wajahnya di sana, tapi kalimat itu menusuk pelan jantung Taeyong sampai ke relung-relungnya. Membuat tubuhnya merinding sedikit, membuat lidahnya kelu kehilangan kata-kata. Jaehyun sekali lagi berhasil membuat Taeyong merasa bahwa eksistensinya di dunia ini begitu berharga dengan kalimat sederhana yang diucapkannya. Taeyong hanya bisa bersandar pada pundak Jaehyun yang bidang, mengangguk berkali-kali, dan membalas pelukan Jaehyun seerat mungkin.

Sayup-sayup suara gaduh mulai terdengar di luar. Andai saja waktu berhenti, mereka sungguh tidak ingin saling melepaskan.

"Yakin ingin pindah kamar?" bisik Jaehyun.

"Sebenarnya tidak, tapi mereka sudah terlalu baik pada kita, Jae- _ah_."

"Baiklah kalau begitu," Jaehyun mengendurkan pelukannya pelan, dengan tangannya yang masih melingkar di pinggang Taeyong. Mata mereka saling meneduhkan satu sama lain, memberikan senyum yang keduanya merasa bahwa itu adalah senyum paling indah yang pernah mereka tatap. Jaehyun memainkan ujung hidungnya dengan hidung bangir Taeyong, menggeseknya pelan. "Sial, aku sudah rindu padamu, _hyung_."

"Gombal murahan," kikik Taeyong pelan, Jaehyun membalasnya dengan menjulurkan lidahnya nakal.

"Jae...,"

"Hm? Ada apa, _hyung_ manis?"

Taeyong tersenyum kecut, kemudian menghembuskan napasnya pelan, "Menurutmu, apa dunia akan sebaik member? Apa mereka mau mengakui kita juga?"

Jaehyun mengelus pelipis Taeyong pelan, lalu mengarah ke belakang kepalanya. Jaehyun menatap dalam kedua mata Taeyong, " _Hyung_ masih ingat cara _hyung_ menghadapi masa lalu _hyung_?"

"Mm...dengan minta maaf?"

"Tepat," Jaehyun mengusap lembut pipi Taeyong, "situasi kita mungkin memang terlihat melawan dunia, dan berdamai adalah satu-satunya jalan agar mereka mengerti."

Taeyong sekali lagi terhenyuh. Bibir tipisnya tanpa sadar membentuk sebuah senyum lebar yang penuh akan kebahagiaan. Ia bahagia memiliki Jaehyun. Ia bahagia memiliki member yang sudah ia anggap seperti saudaranya sendiri. Ia bahagia terlahir di dunia ini.

"Perjuangan kita meyakinkan dunia sama sekali belum selesai, Jae- _ah_ ," Taeyong menjabat tangan Jaehyun kuat, tanda kerja sama mereka yang masih panjang.

"Sama sekali belum," dan Jaehyun membalas jabatan tangan Taeyong sama kuatnya pula.

.

.

* * *

 **Us Against The World**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **a/n:** saya mohon maaf lagi karena update yang lama T.T karena saya mempersulit diri saya sendiri akan plot ceritanya apakah harus saya buat mereka berantem dulu dengan member atau manjangin lagi konfliknya, belum lagi masalah norma yang saya sangkut pautkan disini, intinya saya galau mau buat ini chap berakhir bagaimana, dan akhirnya berakhirlah seperti ini. Apakah ini terlalu cepat alurnya? Terlalu mudah? Terlalu dibuat2 bahasanya? Hehe maaf emang author amatiran ya begini xD

BUT, akhirnya ff pertama saya, ff debut saya ini rampung end finsihed T^T jujur ini adalah ff tersulit dari ff saya yg lain, non!au itu susah2 gampang karena ya itu kadang menyangkut masalah norma yg cukup sensitif, padahal ini murni fiktif T^T

Dan aku bener-bener berterima kasih dengan para readers semua yang udah favs, fols, dan meninggalkan jejak di kotak review. Dulu waktu mau post ff debut ini sempet ragu, tanggapannya bagus ga ya, banyak yg suka ga ya, dan segudang alasan lain yg buat ga PD. Tapi ya ampun kalian benar-benar luar biasa! Apresiasi kalian sungguh saya hargai dan kecintaan kalian sama Jaeyong juga ga main2, saya jadi semangat buat lanjutin ini sampai akhir ^^ dan entah kenapa kalo ff ini ga update2, ff lainnya juga ikut macet, karena bagaimanapun juga ini ff pertama yg membuat author dikenal oleh para pembaca, kaya ada tanggung jawab yg lebih gede ke ff ini hehehee...

Sekali lagi aku bener-bener terima kasih. Kalian para fans Jaeyong emang yang terbaik! Aku sayaaaaaaaang kalian semuaaa ^^ Jangan bosen-bosen baca ff saya yg lainnya, ya, hehee


End file.
